My Little Pikachu
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: *Sequel to Secret Messengers* At the next morning after the party, Grace and Delia are unsure about what they are going to do next; but with Clemont and Bonnie's new-founded help, they will all think about improving Ash and Serena's relationship even more. Amourshipping AshxSerena SatoSere
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **So, now, I'm back for another story! This one's called My Little Pikachu (it will make sense once you've read it).**

 **This one is actually going to be the sequel to Secret Messengers - so if you haven't read that, then I recommend that you read that one first; but if not, it doesn't really matter.**

 **So, this story is actually going to take place the morning after the party - which was the ending of Secret Messengers - and obviously we will have the same characters, but I have planned on putting on some additional ones... ;)**

 **Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Serena's Room)**_

It was the next morning after the party last night, as indicated by the constant peaceful, serene chirps by the Fletchlings outside Serena's window. The sun was shining and some of the light came into Serena's room – where the new couple (Ash and Serena) were sleeping. The chirps of the Fletchlings outside reminded Serena of what her mother's Fletchling used to do – use Peck attack to wake her up – but now, she can wake up in peace.

Serena had woken up at that moment. She took a few seconds to have a look around the tent and realised what was happening – she was snuggled up beside Ash. She then remembered what happened last night and explained why she was in the arms of Ash – her new boyfriend – so she just relaxed and snuggled up in to him more as she laid her head gently on his chest. She gazed at his face as he slept, as he had a large grin on his face, which made Serena giggle a bit – as she found that sort of characteristic of his amusing. She felt shame that Ash isn't still awake; but she was perfectly happy being able to be sleep with Ash, as she always enjoyed admiring at Ash sound asleep.

Serena just stayed in this position and waited for Ash to wake up – as she doesn't want to move away from Ash and just wanted to be by his side. But then, she heard the clattering and banging from downstairs – which she presumed that it was her mother, Grace, and Ash's mum, Delia, making that awful racket, probably tidying up from the party they had last night.

Just then, she heard something coming from the corridor outside. It was a door opening from one of the spare bedrooms that Serena's house has to offer. But then, she remembered that Clemont and Bonnie also stayed the night, as it was quite late after they finished, and they stayed at the room just down the hall from their room, and then she heard Clemont and Bonnie coming out and heading down the corridor towards the stairs…

"Wow, the party was so much fun! Right, Clemont?" Bonnie yawned aloud as she came out wearing her usual attire and her favourite pyjamas that is accustomed to look like a Tyrantrum.

"Keep your voice down, Bonnie!" Clemont hissed back as a response to Bonnie's brash behaviour. "

"Why should I?" Bonnie responded confusingly as to why her big brother is kind of upset with her. "I mean, there's nothing to worry about, everyone's awake~"

"Ash and Serena aren't awake yet. We don't want to wake them up, so be quiet for once!" Clemont explained his sudden interruption as he scolded his little sister whilst Serena had a huge grin on her face inside her room.

"Whoops… my bad…" Bonnie replied in a whisper apologetically as she walked up to Serena's room and tries to open the door by turning the handle.

"What are you doing?" Clemont asked Bonnie, who was applying a lot of force as to opening the door leading into Serena's room not realising that it's locked.

"I want to see what they're doing inside…" Bonnie explained her motives of what she wanted to do, and then finished her sentence in a teasing manner, "Well, I think it's locked, so I can't get in to see what they're doing in there; but if I know those two from last night, they should be snuggled up with each other."

At that point, Serena was shocked, amused and surprised at the same time. Bonnie had managed to guess what they were doing inside exactly right, but then again, it was likely that had been why she had guessed correctly from her knowledge and what she had witnessed the night before. Bonnie was, admittedly, clever and has a vast knowledge about romance for someone so young.

After that ordeal, it was reasonably quiet after that. All you can hear was the noises from Grace and Delia downstairs – probably preparing breakfast – Clemont and Bonnie going down the stairs and into the dining room, and the unending muffled conversations between Delia, Grace, Clemont and Bonnie…

 _ **(Dining Room)**_

"I must say to you two, you both have down well as to getting Ash and Serena together." Clemont spoke with gratitude about Grace and Delia's efforts as to getting their children together in a relationship without them finding out.

"I think you both should be happy about what you've achieved!" Bonnie added excitedly to her big brother's comment.

As Clemont and Bonnie spoke, Grace and Delia were staring straight up at the ceiling. They were both lost in thought, lost in thought of what they were going to do next. Secretly, they have both been thinking of what's next for their children – what lies ahead of the new couple Ash and Serena – and were completely lost and probably nowhere near as to finding the answer.

At this point, Clemont spoke with worry and distress on his voice, "Are you both all right? Is there something wrong?"

"You two look so worried about something…" Bonnie added as she leaned on the end of her seat, nearly making her fall off it. "What's on your mind?"

"Wh-what… Oh, it's nothing…" Delia said as she continued to look straight up into the ceiling.

Bonnie stood up from her seat and walked to where Grace and Delia were sitting and said reassuringly beside them, "Come on, you can tell us anything."

Grace then stood up from her seat and looked down at Bonnie – who was just looking up to her with a worried and distressed expression in her face – and then looked up at the group that is gathered around the dining table and announced softly and nervously, "You see, we've been thinking about… Ash and Serena's… future…"

"Some people say when people get into a relationship, a new life starts." Delia added as she looked down and overlooked the whole group; anxious as what she had just said.

"What do you mean?" Clemont and Bonnie said eagerly in unison; intrigued as to what Grace and Delia mean.

"Well, it's just that…" Grace stuttered as she explained what both her and Delia mean and what their worried about. "It's just that… Ash and Serena are probably to leave us… probably going to forget us~"

"Wait! What?!" Clemont exclaimed as he jumped off his seat from the surprise and shock as to what he just heard.

"Don't you get it, Clemont?" Bonnie said as she pulled off with a 'You-are-so-stupid-and-dense-just-like-Ash' expression off her face. "What they mean is that it will come a time that Ash and Serena will… get married."

At that point, everyone looked at Bonnie and just glared at her with shock and surprise, but from what they witnessed throughout yesterday, they remembered that Bonnie has this interesting and vast knowledge for romance for someone so young – as Clemont noticed when going down the stairs just a few minutes ago.

"I see…" Clemont said as he shook his head to show he understood what Bonnie mentioned just now. "Why can't you just help them with it?"

"You can't, Clemont." Bonnie said disappointedly; disappointed how he is just as dumb and dense as Ash right at this moment. "You know, it is up to Ash if this 'marriage' is going to happen."

"You're right, Bonnie." Grace and Delia added in unison in full agreement with Bonnie. "We can't step in and rush them, it's up to them; but then what you both say is true…"

"Well, moving on from that…" Clemont announced as he tried to move on from this kind of depressing topic. "Where is Ash and Serena?"

 _ **(Serena's Room)**_

After a short while, Serena noticed that Ash was waking up, unusually earlier than normal. He slowly opened his right eye and blinked whilst rubbing his eyes from to wake himself up even more. As he looked around the wide-spaced room, he noticed Serena staring up at him with a smile on her face. He had forgotten, obviously, how he spent the night in her room – with the permission of Serena's mum (of course) – as well as what actually happened last night. For a brief second, he had nearly jumped straight out of the bed and hit his head on the bulb located on the ceiling, but then, he remembered everything and just gave Serena a cheeky wink.

"Hey…" He said whilst giving off a loud yawn.

"Hello, Ashy." Serena said with a grin as she used the nickname she used last night and made Ash's face turned red slightly.

"I see you're still using that nickname for me…" Ash said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes once more. "I suppose I need to get used to it, don't I?"

"You've got the rest of your life to get used to it." Serena giggled teasingly before changing the topic. "You sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, this was the best sleep I had so far. This bed is very comfortable, compared to the Pokémon Centre's one." Ash commented. "I'm guessing you did too?"

"Obviously I did." Serena asked with a flirtatious tone to her voice. "I got to sleep in a bed with you. How wouldn't I be able to sleep well?"

Serena sighed tightened her grip around Ash and held onto him tighter than before and Ash responded by giving Serena a peck on the cheek, which made her blush a bit.

Ash turned to his side and noticed the time on Serena's bedside clock displaying _10:_ 27am, and announced as he felt his heartbeat racing as Serena rested her head on his chest, "I think we need to get up, Serena."

"Oh, come on!" Serena protested as she pouted her lip. "I was enjoying spending some time with you, Ashy. Why did you have to spoil it?"

"Well, interestingly, this was the same time I woke up from the first day I was back in Kanto." Ash mentioned, which made Serena very interested about this fact that Ash just stated.

"It's just like Déjà vu, then?" Serena asked as she got up from the bed and started to brush her hair wearing her pyjamas that she liked as well as always using it when going to bed.

"What?" Ash questioned as to what his girlfriend just said as he also stood up from his place and stood by the door waiting for Serena to finish. He wasn't used to the unique language they spoke in the Kalos Region – as all the language he knows is English.

"It's basically a phenomenon that you're experiencing in present time that already happened to you in the past." Serena explained and giggled as she finished – as she couldn't believe that Ash is still as dense as ever, even though they were in a relationship.

"Aside from that, shall we get going?" Ash questioned impatiently his girlfriend's progress of getting ready. He has just realised that this is one of the things he has to get used to whilst in a relationship, which he thought was dull and boring – waiting for your girlfriend to get ready every single day.

"Why are you in such a rush, Ash?" Serena asked in response as she questions Ash's behaviour of rushing her to get ready, but she knew why he was in such a rush. "Is it because you just want to have breakfast?"

"I suppose that's it…" Ash muttered embarrassingly, which Serena gave off a small chuckle, as she knew that Ash will never change his habits.

At that moment, they left the room silently and closed the door behind them at the same time. They needed to get out of there as quiet as possible, as Greninja and Braixen were still sleeping and they didn't want _them_ to be awoken up – especially with what happened last night. As usual, Pikachu was on Ash's left shoulder and was leaning on it comfortably – which got some complaints from Ash himself.

As they went down the stairs together, they held each other's hands whilst doing so. They walked down gradually and as they reached down the stairs and walked into the dining room, they both got welcomed with Bonnie's chorus of teasing, and Grace, Delia and Clemont's soft and warm smile to welcome them to breakfast and especially to welcome the new couple.

* * *

 **Well guys, there's Chapter 1 done!**

 **I think with this chapter, I have started strong. I suppose I did so to show a 'strong impression'...**

 **I predict this story to be at least 8 chapters long; but if you've got any ideas, put it in the reviews and maybe I can squeeze that idea in...**

 **Just to mention, you may recognise the title of this story from somewhere, as I have taken that idea as inspiration for this story, but don't worry about a thing as they won't be similar... well, probably some bits, yes ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Just to mention, this chapter will take place right after the last chapter.**

 **Also to add, I will be posting fewer updates - as I actually have some exams, so I have to be revising :(  
** **If there is not a lot of updates, then you will know why; but I will try and squeeze in writing some chapters if I have any free time... :)**

 **Also, this week - by the time when I have this update - it is Amourshipping Week. Sadly, I will not be participating - as there's a lot of people that are already doing it and I can't keep up writing the one-shots with my busy schedule (sorry about that) :P**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"There you both are." Grace said as she pointed out the new couple coming down the stairs. "We were all wondering where you two were."

"Oh, we were just upstairs…" Serena mentioned nervously. "You see, we have just woken up…"

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie teased in response. She knew that what Serena had just said was a complete lie, she knew what they were doing in there – even though she didn't really see it for herself; but after travelling with Ash and especially Serena, then it's hard to guess what they're doing in the room.

"Bonnie!" Clemont hissed back as he did a small and light kick at Bonnie's leg, as he didn't like the way how Bonnie teased Ash and Serena; but he understood why she wanted to tease them so much.

"Oops! Sorry, Clemont." Bonnie said apologetically as Grace and Delia just gave her a sweet smile – as they both knew that Bonnie is the energetic one and the one who knew Serena's crush on Ash – whilst Ash and Serena developed a small blush that made both their cheeks red and let go off their hands for a brief moment – as they both knew that Bonnie was right on saying that, as they hadn't just woken up just now…

"Anyway, sit down and have some breakfast." Delia announced as she tried to change the mood and topic. "Sorry that we've already started without you two."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ash responded as he didn't really mind that they have already started eating as long as he has got some food left for himself, which was very typical of him.

"Why don't you two sit over there next to Clemont?" Grace said as she pointed out the two spare seats next to Clemont, and wanted Ash and Serena to sit with their friends – after all, they were only here for a visit for the party.

As Ash and Serena walked around, they both admired the food that was laid on the table. First off, they saw that two hot chocolates were prepared in advanced and were placed where they were sitting already. Also, they saw the leftover food from the night before as well as the fresh croissant – probably made by Grace just this morning.

Ash and Serena then sat down on their respective seats and started to eat their breakfast, which was the croissant – as they preferred having that instead of the leftovers – but as they took individual bites, Serena was placed her left hand under the table and entwined her fingers with Ash's, which made both of them blush a bit and was then noticed by the whole group, but they understood and just didn't mind them – even Bonnie, who was already to tease them, but was stopped by Clemont. Pikachu has stepped down from Ash's shoulders and was presented with a delicious bowl of Pokémon food that was placed next to Dedenne – who was already munching through its food – Pikachu then tucked in eating its share of Pokémon food as he has a busy day ahead of him…

"So, what are you all going to do now?" Grace asked everyone's motives, as the party – which was set up by Grace and Delia – was finished anyways.

"Well, Bonnie and I are actually going back to Lumiose City, because I have to get back to the gym and help my dad in the shop." Clemont mentioned his plans. He knew, as his journey with Ash and Serena, which is that he has to go back and fulfil his job of being a gym leader again – as he had been away for quite some time.

"Obviously, I am going with Clemont!" Bonnie added joyfully, as she couldn't wait to be back in Lumiose City again one more time.

"I've actually got to go back to Pallet Town, because I've got some stuff I need to take off there." Delia said with regret before turning to face Ash and Serena – who were currently drinking their hot chocolate. "What are you two going to do? Go back to Kanto or stay here in Kalos?"

Ash scratched his head quizzically and said, "Well, we haven't decided yet on what we're going to do next…"

"Why don't we go to Kanto, Ashy!?" Serena said excitedly as the whole group stared at her with shock and surprise on their faces, as they couldn't believe the nickname that Serena had made up during the night before continuing. "I've been meaning to go back and visit the Kanto Region since I left after Professor Oak's Summer Camp. I've missed that region, and when you mention it, we could go on a journey around the whole region, Ashy."

"I suppose... why not?" Ash said in response; stunned as how Serena revealed her new made-up nickname of hers to everyone unexpectedly; however, he did forgive her from doing so, as he thought that she was just carried away with the whole topic. "Another journey would be fun!"

At this point, jumped out of her seat and lunged herself at Ash and gave him a huge and tight hug. She was, at this point, full of happiness and delight especially upon hearing this exciting news that she will travel on a journey once more – as she had missed travelling, even though it's been a week or so – and more especially with her new boyfriend. She also is excited to see new Pokémon that is different and exclusive to the Kanto Region, as she likes to see new Pokémon – as she was somewhat interested on seeing new Pokémon for some reason…

Grace and Delia coughed to attract everyone's attention and Delia said calmly, "So, when are we going to get going?"

As Ash and Serena got up from the floor when Serena tackled down Ash just a moment ago, Clemont announced, "As we are all going to Lumiose City, then shall we all go together?"

"That's a great idea, Clemont." Serena said with joy as she and Ash got back up and sat in their seats again. "We're bringing back the gang again!"

"Yeah, that's a good call. Why don't we get going?" Ash mentioned and questioned about the whole group's opinion.

"Let's go!" Bonnie gladly said as she rushed out of her seat and went straight upstairs in a space of a few seconds. "Come on, Serena."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Serena said as she too got up off her seat and rushed upstairs after Bonnie leaving Ash and Clemont behind with Grace and Delia.

"Shall we, Ash?" Clemont asked the young trainer who was sitting beside him.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash replied before stopping in his tracks and turned back at her mother and Grace. "Are you two going to pack?"

"I've already packed my stuff, honey." Delia said in response as she smiled back at Ash. "Grace is not going with us as she has some stuff to do as well."

"Okay, we'll all see you down here in a few minutes or so." Ash said before continuing going up the stairs, entering Serena's room, and closing the door behind him.

The whole group were upstairs busy getting ready for a trip down to Lumiose City – organising their clothes, picking up their Pokéballs from the bedside tables, changing from their night clothes into their usual clothing that they use every day. Clemont used his Aipom arm to pack his bag as well as Bonnie's – as she was a bit annoyed how Clemont is not doing the packing by hand – whilst Ash and Serena were just taking their time – as Serena was just trying to be organised and was packing very slowly; making Ash a bit impatient, but how can he argue with his girlfriend. All of them were filled with excitement and exhilaration, as this short but thrilling journey to Lumiose City brings back some nostalgic moments that Serena will call 'Déjà vu' – as Ash recall her on saying this morning.

On the other hand, as everyone upstairs were busy packing and getting ready for heading out to Lumiose City, downstairs was a different atmosphere. Grace and Delia were worried, distressed and lost in thought once more. They were both thinking about Ash and Serena once more, about their safety, about what the future of their relationship will be, about their 'new life' - as they recall on Clemont mentioning as they were having breakfast.

"What do we do now?" Grace asked with worry. "I mean, we can't just leave them out there. Out there in the real world…"

"I know how you feel, Grace; but we just need to let go off them. Leave them be, you know what I mean?" Delia said reassuringly as she turned to face a very nervous Grace.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Grace answered as she turned to face at Delia directly, making them look at each other face to face.

"We're parents, Grace." Delia explained what she meant by what she said not a moment ago. "We need to learn to let go off them. I know it can be hard~"

"~it is hard!" Grace said as she interrupts Delia, but apologised for rising for voice at her and let her continue.

"It is hard." Delia continued. "I had to face this about Ash. As he wanted to go out on adventures, I needed to realise that I can't always be with him, I can't keep him at Pallet Town. I knew I needed to just let him be and leave him to get on with his life and have those adventures. I know that's what you feel about Serena, right?"

"Y-yes." Grace stuttered for an answer.

Delia shook her head, nodded, and continued her explanation, "I know it's hard, but this is important for you, as a parent. Don't let herself hold her back. I mean, what's to worry? Ash, her boyfriend and my boy, will definitely protect her. Also, she has grown so much during her journey with Ash, you've even told me; therefore she can take of herself. Finally, she has a lot of good friends; such as Clemont and Bonnie; who will also protect her at times."

"Okay…" Grace said as she wiped a tear off her eye and looked up upon doing so. "I understand what you mean now."

"Come to think of it, it won't be long 'till Ash will propose to Serena." Delia commented cheekily; almost as cheeky as Bonnie – who was the cheekiest that they know of about romance.

"I suppose your right." Grace giggled and laughed a bit from Delia's comment. "Serena would like that, wouldn't she?"

"From what we've seen, I think that you're right on saying that…" Delia mentioned and then giggled a bit. "From also what we've seen, I think there's also a lot of teasing from Bonnie."

"Well then, this means that our time of Secret Messengers is over." Grace said regretting every single word.

"Sadly, but it's up to Ash and Serena… for now…"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is now done and dusted! (Sorry for a short chapter :p)**

 **This chapter (well, for me...) is a bit emotional; but I think it's for the best. I also have to briefly apologise, because there is a lot of dialogue and I said that I will try and use least amount of dialogue I can, but sadly I failed in this chapter :(**

 **Also, I would like to thank you all, because there is a lot people that are reading my stories now. I would like to thank all of you for the support and please keep it up! :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Relationships

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Just to mention, this chapter's contents is actually in conjunction to the last chapter, so just keep in mind with that.**

 **Also to add, I will be posting fewer updates - as I actually have some exams, so I have to be revising :(  
** **If there is not a lot of updates, then you will know why; but I will try and squeeze in writing some chapters if I have any free time... :)**

 **Also, this week - by the time when I have this update - it is Amourshipping Week. Sadly, I will not be participating - as there's a lot of people that are already doing it and I can't keep up writing the one-shots with my busy schedule (sorry about that) :P**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Serena's Room; Upstairs)**_

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were all busy packing, packing what they would need for the walk ahead to Lumiose City – where Delia, Ash and Serena will then head off into the Kanto Region; however Clemont and Bonnie were staying, most regrettably, in the Kalos Region to help their dad in the electrical shop as well as being the gym leader once again in the Lumiose gym – as they all heard some mumbles coming from downstairs, most likely from Delia and Grace talking about something.

At that point, they all took a moment at when they all first met; looked back at their past journey that was behind them now, their memories and moments that were memorable as well as the ones worth forgetting. They specifically remember that Ash, Clemont and Bonnie actually met first in Lumiose City after Clemont and Bonnie saved Ash and Pikachu from the fall off the Prism Tower whilst Ash was trying to challenge the gym. As they then made friends afterwards, Serena joined their journey after Ash invites her to travel with them and that formed the group in a nutshell. They all cannot believe how much they have been through, how many challenges they faced, how far they have become, how close they were all to chasing their dream and making it come true.

Now, this short journey to Lumiose City will just bring back nostalgia in their minds. It will make them remember those things, but it will also make them think of what lies ahead…

A few minutes had past and Serena heard Clemont and Bonnie close the door down the hall from her room – where she and Ash were packing as well – and steps of the stairs started to creak and indicated to Serena that Clemont and Bonnie were going down the stairs into the dining room leaving Ash and Serena alone in their room to finish packing.

'Wow, Ash and I are all alone in my room.' Serena thought to herself as she thinks of possibilities to pass the time as she focused on brushing her hair, and just looked at Ash – who was waiting very patiently for Serena to finish preparing herself – and smiled at him.

Ash had been waiting patiently for Serena for at least ten minutes now – well, that was the time when he last checked. He still cannot believe how much women spend time in the mirror as well as how much time they take just to get ready; but then again, he can't argue with Serena. All he could manage to say to her this whole time was "Take your time, Serena." He doesn't want Serena to be on her bad side during today, especially when they were going to spend the whole day together with their friends, and of course, Ash's mum.

Ash is now bored; he has been waiting for Serena for at least 20 minutes now. He had been pacing up and down the room, making sure that his stuff as well as Serena's was packed and ready to go, but also to occupy himself. He was alone in the room – as Serena just went to the bathroom a few minutes ago – and as he looked around room again once more, he saw two Pokéballs by the side table. He wondered and actually looked to identify whose Pokéballs were these, but also what Pokémon contains inside the Pokéballs. As he looked closely, he deduced that this was his and Serena's Pokéballs – judging by the amount of stickers that were placed on one Pokéball – and he foresaw that the Pokémon that were inside them were actually Greninja and Braixen.

Serena opened the door and entered the room. As she entered the room, she saw Ash scratching his head and standing by the bedside table confused as he looked at two Pokéballs placed in symmetry, and then pointed out, "You know that those are Greninja and Braixen's Pokéballs, right?"

"I knew that…" Ash responded as he scratched his head quizzically. "…but, why are they next to each other?"

Serena sighed. "You don't remember! Ash, you can be so oblivious at times, you know that."

"But isn't that the one thing you like about me." Ash teased, pointing out at what his girlfriend likes about him, about the densest trainer there is the world's to offer.

"I know, I know…" Serena said as looked down with embarrassment, but then looked up and glared directly at Ash. "…but beside that, you know that Greninja and Braixen like to be next to each other after what happened last night and…"

"And what?"

"Well, this…"

Serena leaned into Ash, putting her arms around Ash's neck. At the same time, Ash leaned closer to Serena as well and put his hands around Serena's waist. As they closed the gap between each other, Serena went even closer and made their lips touch as she closed her eyes and Ash following afterwards. The passionate kiss lasted for about a minute, satisfying Serena for the day – as it was the first time since she had kissed her new boyfriend from last night.

As Ash broke the kiss, he saw Serena just smiling at him and he knew that she was satisfied with the kiss – as she was very picky, but then again, she waited for him to come to the Kalos Region and also waited for the perfect moment to confess to him her feelings.

They then both looked around and grabbed their stuff, which was neatly placed by Ash by the bedside table where Greninja and Braixen's Pokéballs were, but then, they couldn't help to notice that Pikachu himself and Sylveon's Pokéball were missing from the room. Both Ash and Serena noticed this instantly and immediately looked for them around the room.

As they looked around, Serena opened the cupboard door by the side of her mirror and looked inside. To her belief, she first rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming or imagining what she was seeing in her eyes. She then called Ash over to have a look at what she had found and Ash also couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't anticipate finding Pikachu taking a nap with Sylveon's Pokéball around him.

Ash took the moment to wake his yellow mouse up from his comfortable nap in Serena's cupboard and teased, "Hey, Pikachu? What are _you_ doing here?"

Pikachu rubbed his eyes and stretched its legs and paws, and yawned aloud "Pika-pi…" _"Nothing at all…"_

"Pikachu, you know it's okay to tell us anything, right?" Serena said as she crouched down to make eye-to-eye contact with Pikachu. "We're you're trainers, remember. You can trust us."

Pikachu sighed. "Pika-pika. Pika-pikachu!" _"Okay, fine. I… like Sylveon, okay?!"_

"Buddy, you don't need to be embarrassed about it." Ash teased and laughed, but was stopped by Serena, who elbowed Ash with force.

"Do you want Sylveon to come out of its Pokéball, Pikachu?" Serena asked Pikachu with a smile. Pikachu then gave a nod to Serena as its response and Serena commanded Sylveon to come out of its Pokéball. "You know, Sylveon actually likes _you_ as well."

Serena then stood up, and Ash and Serena left Pikachu and Sylveon there for a moment and watched them both. They didn't anticipate this moment, Ash didn't expect Sylveon also _like_ Pikachu back; but most importantly, they didn't expect Pikachu to be feeling the same, which took Ash and Serena by surprise. Ash and Serena just stood there and watched Pikachu and Sylveon acting like two lovers, just like Ash and Serena in Serena's mind – which was true as well.

Ash and Serena just turned around and sat on the bed whilst they watched Pikachu and Sylveon cuddle each other. Ash, in turn, put his arm over Serena's shoulder and Serena – who was blushing lightly – leaned her head on Ash's shoulder as the time passed…

 _ **(Dining Room; Downstairs)**_

"Well then, this means that our time of Secret Messengers is over." Grace said regretting every single word.

"Sadly, but it's up to Ash and Serena… for now…"

"Well, it could _not_ be." A voice spoke from the stairs.

Clemont and Bonnie both revealed themselves from the bottom of the stairs, and stood in front of Delia and Grace. They had come down with caution, as they didn't want to interrupt Delia and Grace's conversation, and just listened in to what Delia and Grace had to say between themselves. They had heard everything they said, every single word, and both Clemont and Bonnie understood how Delia and Grace felt for Ash and Serena, but they both have come into a conclusion that what Delia said was the truth and there was no denying it.

Clemont and Bonnie were interested with what Delia and Grace were talking about a moment ago, before interrupted by Clemont of course. They both couldn't believe how Delia was very serious, but also cool and calm at the same time, because she had gotten over it with Ash; however Grace was still concerned about Serena and the blonde-haired siblings understood that and had thought of a way to get around it for Grace as well as for Delia.

"Wait, have you two been listening to _our_ conversation the whole time?" Grace asked; confused as to what Clemont meant by what he said just a moment ago; as Delia pulled off a face with irritation and annoyance.

"Yes, we were…" Bonnie mentioned as a response. She didn't want both Delia and Grace to be disappointed with her and her big brother as they listened in without their permission. You could say Bonnie is just trying to be polite, that's all there is to it.

Clemont sighed. "Besides that fact, we can both help you."

"How?" Delia and Grace asked simultaneously; confused to Clemont's offer of help. "What are you two going to do? Is is going to involve Ash and Serena?"

"Let's just say that you'll get to see it when we all get to Lumiose City…" Clemont mentioned as he and Bonnie smiled at Delia and Grace, who were still confused on what Clemont and Bonnie meant, and what their plans are. "If you don't mind stopping at Lumiose City, Delia."

"Okay…" Delia responded; unsure if Clemont and Bonnie can pull this 'stunt' of theirs off. They both have already seen what Bonnie's capable of doing to Ash and Serena and they are just worried about them even more than ever, but then again, they also think that Bonnie is doing the right thing for Ash and Serena.

At that point, they heard some footsteps coming down the stairs from upstairs. As the footsteps got louder, they all turned around to see who it was coming down…

* * *

 **Well, how did you all find that chapter? What do you think of it? Place your thoughts on the reviews!**

 **I have to apologise with the short chapter; but oh well...**

 **As I received some requests concerning GreninjaxBraixen (if anyone knows the name of this ship, please put it in the reviews) and hopefully I did enough in this chapter; but also I decided to use Iconshipping - PikachuxEevee (well, Sylveon in Pokemon XY &Z Ep.12) - as it was interesting ship to follow and touch up on.  
Just to say, I didn't make up Iconshipping... **

**Also, I would like to thank you all, because there is a lot people that are reading my stories now. I would like to thank all of you for the support and please keep it up! :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heading Out with a Plan

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, but hopefully you know the reason why (if not, check out the previous chapter).**

 **Just to mention, I haven't written a chapter in ages (almost 3 weeks or something like that) so if its a bit rough around the edges, hopefully you'll understand why.**

 **Also, I would like to announce that I now have a Twitter account jeff_amour, so please go and follow me to keep updates on my stories if you so desired!**

 **I must say, Pokémon XY &Z Ep.10 was amazing. I saw it last night and it was a very emotional episode between Bonnie and Puni-Chan (Squishy).**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Dining Room; Serena's House)**_

"So Clemont, what do you have in mind?" Delia asked eagerly. She cannot wait to find out what Clemont and Bonnie had come up.

First of all, Clemont and Bonnie looked around in all directions to check if Ash and Serena were both present in the room or nearby the room. After looking around for a few moments, Clemont spoke up, "Bonnie and I thought about this long and hard, and we looked up that it's Valentine's Day in a few weeks' time right?"

Delia and Grace looked at each other, shook both of their heads into an agreement about this fact and replied "Yes."

Bonnie giggled before being nudged by Clemont on her arm to calm her down and make her serious about the situation, and then said rather cheekily, "Well, we are going to use that to our advantage."

Delia and Grace looked upon themselves again as they wondered about what Bonnie had just mentioned to them. They were both a bit confused and baffled about Clemont and Bonnie's plan concerning Ash and Serena. As they thought about what Clemont and Bonnie had thought of, they both noticed how much Clemont and especially Bonnie were both trying to hold their bursts of laughter. The Lumiose siblings were both excited on announcing their plan and couldn't wait to show it off, but they were just giving Delia and Grace a chance to figure it out first.

After a few minutes of Delia and Grace chatting amongst themselves, they can only come up with the question "How?" as a response to what Bonnie had just said a few moments ago. Amazed and baffled, they both waited for Clemont or Bonnie to reveal their plan.

Clemont sighed out of nervousness and spoke up, "Well, Ash and Serena are on a relationship as we all know and its Valentine's Day so… what do couples do on Valentine's Day?"

At that moment, Delia and Grace were even more muddled and just shook their heads to signal to Clemont and Bonnie that they didn't understand the question that Clemont has brought up.

Bonnie then stepped forward with a huge grin in her face - which made Delia and Grace wondered about what is so important and intriguing about this piece of information – as she announced, "We're going to put them on a date, of course!"

Delia and Grace looked at each other again and then displayed a smile on both of their faces. They were both astounded and surprised about this plan of Clemont and Bonnie's. They knew that it wasn't the most discrete plan of all, but as they both didn't recognised it at first, they were joyful and were filled with delight concerning the Lumiose siblings' plan with Ash and Serena.

"Wait one moment…" Delia said as she thought of some flaw in this plan, which is an important aspect to this plan as well. "How are we going to make Ash and Serena go out on a date alone?"

Clemont and Bonnie gave off a small chuckle amongst themselves and as both of them calmed down; Bonnie let her brother speak up, "To be honest with you both, we have done it before…"

"Yes, we have!" Bonnie exclaimed with excitement as she jumped up and down a few times out of exhilaration. "We have done it when we were at Coumarine City during the certain annual festival they hold under the Pledging Tree."

"Really?!" Delia and Grace exclaimed out of shock and surprise. They were both have this reaction, because they didn't expect Clemont and Bonnie would have pulled something so personal as well as difficult before, however they have done it and have made Ash and Serena's… friendship much closer whilst they were all on their journey together before.

Bonnie giggled. "Interestingly, Ash gave Serena this really cute blue ribbon afterwards! She wore it for the rest of her journey, obviously treasuring it as it was Ash who gave it as present~"

"Bonnie!" Clemont interrupted his little sister from saying anymore as he felt she has said enough information. As a result, Bonnie just apologised by saying "Sorry" afterwards, which Delia and Grace understood – they both understood why Bonnie was like this, as Bonnie knew about Serena's crush on Ash the whole time.

"Anyway, you think you can do it again?" Delia asked with eagerness. "I mean, will it work a second time?"

Clemont scratched his head quizzically to tease Delia and Grace with the answer and then spoke with confidence, but nervousness on the inside, "Of course we can! All we have to do is isolate them from their Pokémon and everybody else."

Bonnie tapped pulled Clemont's sleeve to grab his attention and whispered to his ear, "Will it work a second time, though? I mean, there was a reason why they were isolated."

"Don't worry, Bonnie." Clemont whispered back reassuringly. "It'll work, I promise! No need to worry!"

Bonnie sighed. "That's when I worry the most(!)"

At that point, they all heard some footsteps running towards them at a fast pace. As they all turned around to look at who was making the noise, they discovered that it was just only Pikachu and Sylveon playing together and chasing each other - which made them wonder if Pikachu and Sylveon were just really energetic or something else - but then all of them noticed as well Ash and Serena going down the stairs.

As Ash and Serena were heading down the stairs, they noticed everyone in the dining room were staring at them, which startled them a bit, but they knew why they were as they did take about a good 30 minutes to pack up and get ready whereas Clemont and Bonnie took no longer than 10 minutes.

Ash and Serena stopped before entering the dining room and Ash said apologetically, "Sorry we took so long. Serena took a long time to get ready unpredictably."

"Hey!" Serena said with force as she used her elbow to hit Ash on the arm out of annoyance.

Ash sighed. "All-right, sorry Serena."

Serena smiled. She knew how Ash can be a boyfriend who blames his girlfriend for everything that they were late for or anything along those lines, but she loved him anyways – even though he can be a nuisance sometimes on certain occasions like now.

"I see you two are here." Delia pointed out with a smile as Clemont and Bonnie were giving off a small chuckle out of that small argument they just all witnessed. "So, why don't we get going?"

"Okay!" The whole group said with excitement.

As everyone grabbed their stuff once more, they headed out for Lumiose City; however before that, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie said goodbye to Grace as well as Rhyhorn – who was inside its specially built hut on the patio – they couldn't wait to get to Lumiose City, where everyone will separate in their own ways (as Ash, Serena and Delia will be heading out bound for the Kanto Region whilst Clemont and Bonnie will stay at Lumiose City).

"Delia…" Grace said as she stopped Delia and let everyone else go ahead. "Thank you for everything… for making Serena happy."

Delia came at Grace and gave her a reassuring and comforting hug before saying, "No, thank you also for everything."

"One more thing." Grace said with eagerness. "Please take care of Serena."

"Don't worry about that." Delia said as she gave off a wink. "Ash is handling that part."

 _ **(Santalune Forest)**_

The whole group were travelling now for about an hour. Over the course of that period, they have encountered certain people they have encountered as well during their journey together; such as Viola – the Santalune Gym Leader – as well as Team Rocket interestingly – obviously trying to take Pikachu once again, but Ash dealt with that by giving them a good Thunderbolt.

The group had now arrived at the entrance of Santalune Forest and were excited as well as nervous about going in – especially Serena, who was scared of forests and enclosed spaces – but Ash gave some encouragement and took hold of Serena's hand as they entered the forest.

The Santalune Forest was large and vast. It was very thick, but not as thick as some other forests they have encountered during their journey, but thick nonetheless. It was filled with different types of Pokémon that is unique to certain regions; such as Pikachu, Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour. The forest was always active and filled with Pokémon, whether in the day or at night.

People were mentioning to watch out for any Pokémon, especially the ones who jump out of the grass as well as the ones behind the trees to surprise people passing through the forest; however the whole group, especially Delia and Bonnie – who weren't worried about anything – walked with confidence unlike Serena and Clemont – who were scared for their life.

At that moment, a Scatterbug jumped out of the tall grass – just like what the people were warning them about before they entered – and surprised Serena, making her jump. She then tripped off a small stone on the ground from trying to run away from the Scatterbug that stood before her and Ash. When Serena tripped, she noticed that she scraped her knee from the fall and was unable to stand up.

Ash approached Serena and kneeled in front of her with a handkerchief in his hands. Clemont then pointed out, "Wait. Ash, is that the same handkerchief?"

"Yes, Clemont." Ash said as he tied the handkerchief in Serena's scraped knee to stop the pain from the graze. "There you are, Serena."

"Oh… thanks, Ash." Serena said embarrassingly.

Ash held out his hand and asked Serena – who was developing a small blush in her cheeks, turning them a bit red, "Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah…" Serena replied.

As Ash helped Serena and pulled her up from the ground, she noticed how Bonnie had a huge grin on her face. Bonnie was staring at both Ash and Serena the whole time and indicated to Serena that she remembered what happened between Ash and Serena now a long time ago when they were both younger.

Bonnie teased as she kept her grin on her face. "You remember this well, don't you Serena?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont hissed, telling off his little sister, but he also was in complete agreement with her. "Now is not the time for that!"

"To be honest, Bonnie's right." Delia teased. "This was when you two first met during Professor Oak's Summer Camp, am I right Ash?"

"Mom! Come on!" Ash exclaimed out of embarrassment. He and Serena couldn't take the amount of teasing that Bonnie and now Delia was giving them.

Bonnie turned to look at Delia and asked, "And that's when Serena developed a crush on Ash, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Delia responded with delight.

Both Bonnie and Delia were enjoying themselves with teasing Ash and Serena at this point in time, which made the young couple blush and covering their face with red colour. On the other hand, Ash and Serena couldn't believe that Bonnie would have remembered this moment and was then joined by Delia to continue the teasing and the mocking; however after a few minutes rest, they all continued towards Lumiose City with Bonnie and Delia giggle behind Ash and Serena.

* * *

 **There you go guys! Chapter 4 is now here!**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter! ^_^**

 **Also, if you didn't guess already, I added a lot of references to the Pokemon XY Anime Series in this chapter. See if you can spot every single on of them if you can ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter if you can for updates!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion & Separation

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, today I give you the next chapter of this story; but I decided to spice things up a little bit.  
Even though I have been really busy (I mean, REALLY REALLY busy with schoolwork and that sorts), I still read some fanfiction, so I decided to change my writing style a bit and hopefully you like it! You might recognise the style from other authors, but this is my own work!**

 **Just to add, Episode 11 of the Pokemon XY &Z Anime had just been aired and it was the filler episode, but the preview for the Dance episode (Ep.12) was I thought the highlight. If you haven't watched it, go watch it now! :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

The whole group had managed to get to Lumiose City. They have been walking for at least 6 hours, with some breaks here and there, but they would have done it non-stop if Clemont didn't complain the whole time. Of course, Bonnie would comment to either embarrass or just plain annoy her big brother for his slowness, but Delia, Ash and Serena didn't complain and just helped out, and supported Clemont by giving him some encouragement.

As they all entered the vibrant and lively city, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie looked at one another, remembering how they all first met during Ash's journey here in the Kalos Region. They all specifically remembered how Clemont and Bonnie saved Pikachu and Ash from their fall when Clembot kicked them both out for not 'obtaining any gym badges' as Clembot processed. Serena, however, could remember watching Ash fall through Prism Tower just to save Pikachu, which she thought was kind of reckless, but it was Ash that she was talking about. That was also the very moment when she met her partner Fennekin, now a Braixen, in Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Lab. Everyone expect Delia, since it was her first time visiting the Kalos Region and visiting Lumiose City, experienced nostalgia. The memories that they had whilst they all travelled.

Ash sighed as he tugged Serena closer to him, making her blush a little. "I remember the days when we all first met. Do you remember Clemont and Bonnie?"

Ash looked at Clemont and Bonnie, giving both of them a smile as the two blonde Lumiosian siblings nodded in complete agreement as a response.

"Since we're here…" Serena spoke up with a calm tone. "Why don't we all check out some stores. I have been waiting for so long to shop around this city."

"Great idea, Serena." Ash replied as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek, which made her blush even more, but she didn't mind at all as she was kind of getting used to it.

Delia, Clemont, and Bonnie couldn't help but give off a shocked and surprised expression on their faces. They were astounded by the way Serena had read Clemont's mind, in a way. Clemont was actually going to suggest the same thing, as this was part of his plan, but apparently he got beaten by Serena wits; but this was kind of expected, as this was Serena they were talking about.

At that point, Ash and Serena were startled by Delia, Clemont and Bonnie's odd behaviour and gave them a confused look as Ash scratched his head quizzically; but all they could do was just say "No need to worry" but this made Ash and Serena worry more about them even more.

Suddenly, a blue haired girl started to approach the whole group, who were standing by the centre of Lumiose City next to the Prism Tower. The group turned around and noticed that this girl looked familiar, especially to Serena – who crossed her arms and looked away at the girl.

"Hey guys!" The girl said excitedly. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

At that moment, the blue haired girl threw herself at Ash, locked him into a tight hug, and screamed "I love you, Ash! Please be my boyfriend!" – which made Serena lose her temper just a bit and separated the two apart as she yelled "Hey! What do you think you're doing, Miette?" as Serena formed a huge blush in her face that was a noticeable bright red colour.

Miette laughed. "Oh, Serena. You are so overprotective about Ash! I just like the way you react with my teasing, especially around with Ash! You face just looks all cute and adorable!"

Serena replied as she stood in front of Ash and faced Miette. "I react like that because you know that Ash and I are together!"

"Wait, you two are together already?"

"Yes. We started this relationship only just yesterday, so can you please stop the teasing and trying to make me jealous?!"

"Come on Serena, I know you like my teasing."

"No, I don't!"

Ash stepped in between the two girls, who were arguing between each other and were attracting a bit of attention. "You two stop the arguments, especially you Miette. You know Serena doesn't like being teased." Ash then turned to face Serena and look at her in the eyes, which he noticed had some tears on, and said "Serena, just let it go, okay?"

"Well, this escalated quickly." Clemont pointed out as he got a deceived look from Ash, giving him a 'Not-is-not-the-right-time' expression.

"So, who is this girl?" Delia whispered to Clemont and Bonnie. "Is she Serena's rival or something in that context?"

Clemont sighed. "Well, as you can probably see, itis Serena's rival. Her name is Miette and she has been competing with Serena for a while."

Bonnie jumps with joy before whispering, "For love and for the title of Kalos Queen."

Delia nodded. "I see…"

"Miette, what are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked with force.

"Well, I saw you guys enter the city, so I decide to say hi." Miette replied as she gave a cheeky smile and a wink at Serena, which made her irritated even more.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Apologise to Serena for what you've done."

"Why? It was just a joke."

"Come on, Miette. It's not nice to joke about other people's personal matters."

Miette sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry, Serena, for everything, I guess."

"I'm sorry too for yelling at you like that." Serena said apologetically as both girls shook their hands together, making up from their recent squabble.

"Well guys, even though it's fun to hang around, we'd better get going." Clemont mentioned as he and Bonnie emerged from where they were standing with Delia, out of the way between the other three.

"Our daddy said that we have to visit him immediately as we arrived at Lumiose City." Bonnie announced.

"Okay then." Delia said regrettably. "I hope to see you two soon!"

"You guys take care, okay?" Serena said as she waved at the two blonde siblings.

"I had a blast with you guys, so thanks again and see you!" Ash exclaimed.

As Clemont and Bonnie separated from the group, it was only Delia, Miette, Ash and Serena left. It was a sort of emotional end to their journey, especially to Ash and Serena. They knew that they will probably see both the siblings who liked to squabble and brought joy to their group again at some point in time; but after travelling with them both together since the start, the memories just don't want to let go; but sometimes, people just have to part ways after a while, after travelling through a lot.

Ash was calm and cool about this, as he has been travelling with a lot of companions throughout his journey to being a Pokémon Master journey, so he was kind of used to these moments; but Serena couldn't bear the fact that Clemont and Bonnie had left, but mostly Bonnie. The reason behind this was that they both shared this bond that made themselves closer to each other, like a sister relationship, and that's what unforgettable about Clemont and Bonnie.

At that point, Miette asked, confused about their next move. "So, what are we going to do?"

Serena jumped with joy as she took out her tablet from her bag. The bright-pink tablet displayed a shop that is located at the heart of Lumiose City, in particular in Autumal Avenue – where most of Lumiose's famous shops are located. That particular avenue is always famous for selling clothes with provided by top brands in the Kalos Region and sometimes the whole world. They were always displaying the latest fashion and sometimes celebrities are spotted there, such as the ex-Kalos Champion Diantha, mostly being surrounded by a lot of paparazzi.

This particular shop, however, stood out in Serena's tablet. It was just a basic shop, basic brands, basic building and place; but apparently, it has attracted a lot of attention as well as fame, because of what they sell there. Even though they only sell clothes there, they are specially tailored clothing that is loved and adored by women around the whole region, including Serena.

Ash scratched his head quizzically. "You mean you're going there?"

"You got that right, Ashy!" Serena replied as she heard Miette chuckle a little. "Miette, is there a problem with what I have just said?"

Miette giggled. "No Serena, there's nothing wrong. N-nothing at all."

"Well, it sounds like you find something amusing."

"Yeah, actually. Ashy is such a great nickname. I suppose you made that up, eh Serena?"

Serena blushed a little, which made Ash, Delia and Miette giggle a bit. They were all amused by Serena's reaction of Miette embarrassing her with the nickname that Serena had announced quite loudly, which she realised right after she said it.

"Anyway, I'm going to go there." Serena said quietly. "Do you want to come, Ash?"

"Nah, I've got to have a quick chat with my mum and then go somewhere afterwards." Ash replied as Delia turned to face him.

"I'll come with you Serena!" Miette announced excitedly. "I want to also visit that shop!"

Serena took a moment to look at Miette, who gave her a smile. "Why do _you_ want to go with me?"

"Why not?" Miette replied. "Come on, Serena. We're good friends… sometimes… but still…"

Serena sighed. "Okay, fine. You can come with me, but promise me that you won't tease me anymore, I mean ever."

"Fine, I won't." Miette said with glee.

At that moment, Ash and Delia headed to the Pokémon Centre whilst Serena and Miette headed to the famous shop in Autumal Avenue.

Ash was really nervous about talking to his mother when he gets to the Pokémon Centre. He cannot contain himself from hiding the fact about what he needs to tell his mother, but he knew that he had to wait until he gets to the Pokémon Centre, as he needed to discuss a private and personal matter with her 1-to-1.

On the other hand, Serena was just plain worried about how Miette would act whilst they were both in the shop. She is just worried about how Miette has already… teased her in a way, teased her to a point that she just raged at someone who she knew will continue these teases until the very end, especially when now her and Ash are together, but she is just waiting to find out.

* * *

 **Well, I have to say, this was an interesting chapter indeed! :)**

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 5 is done and this story is now updated.**

 **So, what did you guys think of that writing style?  
Please put your comments onto the reviews of any improvements or compliments ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter on jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ash & Serena

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, today I give you the next chapter of this story with two points of views - Ash and Serena's.**

 **I'm really happy today as all of my exams have now finished, so I have more free time from revision and stuff like that! Due to this, I'll be posting (hopefully) more chapters or maybe even start a new story ;)**

 **Just to add, Episode 12 of the Pokemon XY &Z Anime had just been aired and it was all right with the highlight of (SPOILERS) Serena's Eevee evolving into a Sylveon; but this episode also left everyone (basically all Amourshippers, but not me as I anticipated the writers trolling us) very salty.**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash and Delia were walking to the Pokémon Centre, after separating from Serena and Miette back at Prism Tower. Ash was very nervous confronting her mother and talking about something that he thinks is a very personal and sensitive subject. In his mind, he was already planning on what he has to say to his mother, how he's going to bring the news to her. He was shaking, nervous as in a few minutes they will both arrive in the Pokémon Centre and then the talk between each other will begin.

As they passed through the busy and lively streets of Lumiose City, some people identified Ash on their way to the Pokémon Centre. Ash recalled them watching the finals of the Kalos League, whereby he was up against Alain, apparently the strongest trainer that had ever entered into the Kalos League and was believed to only have one Pokémon, which was his Charizard that was capable of Mega-Evolving, which can only be found to be possible in the Kalos Region according to Professor Sycamore.

His 'fans', as he preferred himself calling them, were doing the usual things that fans do such as taking photographs or getting his signature and that kind of thing. Some of them are even going as far as calling Ash a Pokémon Master, which he doubly believed, but he still took all of the praises in and savoured it. The battle between himself and Alain took the whole region by storm, as it was broadcasted all over the region as well as others nearby, but soon, the fame had died down as the hype moved onto the battle between Alain and Diantha, which Alain lost interestingly.

After Ash's fans, which was mocked by his mother, went, they finally reached the Pokémon Centre. Ash immediately checked in his Pokémon into Nurse Joy's care, occupying time for what his mother and he are going to talk about.

As Ash shakes with nervousness, Delia and he sat and took up a table just for two. Ash, who was filled with nerves, was still filled with thought. The only thing he had said to his mother when they were on the way to the Pokémon Centre was when he reacted to his mother him about his so called 'fans' , a topic that annoyed him a bit. Both of them were sat at their table before Delia spoke to Ash.

Delia, who was worried about Ash being and acting in this way, sighed. "Ash, come on. Talk to me. It's all right, you know that. I'm your mother, so don't be afraid to tell me anything you want to tell."

"It's just I've got a lot of things in mind, seriously a lot." Ash responded. "I just can't get it all out. I don't even know what's going on anymore."

"Just tell me what's wrong…" Delia said, reassuringly. "Actually, no. Tell me when you started to think about this thing that's in your head, first of all. That'll help, wouldn't it?"

"Probably." Ash replied. "So, this started when… when…"

Ash stuttered out words. He doesn't know what to do or to even talk to his mother about this, about this thing that is on his head most of the time. Sometimes, this 'thing' is not there, but mostly, especially when someone talks about his relationship with Serena, it appears in his head. This thought, the thought that bothers him, that annoys and irritates him just thinking about it. The thought that he cannot avoid no matter what as its staying there… for the rest of his life.

"What is it, Ash?" Delia asked, questioning her son's unusual behaviour and attitude.

Ash sighed. "Okay. Right, this thought that bothers me a lot started when Serena and I got together."

"So is this thought about your relationship about Serena then?"

"I suppose… you could say so…"

"Ash, come on. There's nothing wrong about that. You know, its normal to have a relationship right? There's nothing to worry about~"

"Mom! I feel that I'm not ready to have a relationship!"

At that moment, heads have turned and were facing at both Ash and Delia. It shocked everyone there, but the one who was shocked the most was Delia. She was shocked, because she didn't expect Ash to raise his voice at her as well as talking about his relationship in this way.

At that moment, Delia was now even more determined to help Ash, to help her son to get over his problem. She wanted to get to the bottom of the problem and arise from it. She wanted to sort this out before anyone else finds out or maybe even make matters worse.

Delia sighed, coming closer to Ash and patting his back. "Ash, it's okay. You don't need to worry about this. I can help you. Just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"Well… okay I'll tell you…" Ash responded. "So, you know how I'm a dense guy and stuff just goes into one ear and mostly goes out the other ear in an instant? That's my problem. Also, my other problem is that I don't know how a relationship works. You know I'm not into this romance stuff, I'm not like Bonnie as you can clearly see."

Delia chuckled to how Ash compared himself to Bonnie and then spoke. "Don't worry Ash; I know you'll be fine. You have matured so much since I last saw you when you went into another journey here in Kalos. You have changed so much. This is normal stuff. Coming from me, your father was apparently the same, so you could say it went down through the family."

Ash shrugged. "So, what am I going to do to sort this? I need to clear my mind from it… somehow…"

Delia chuckled. "Well, you could go on a date with Serena for a change. You know, since its Valentine's Day in the next few days."

Ash shook. "Wait, what?! Also, we're leaving soon as well."

"Don't be silly, Ash. We're not staying here." Delia said in response. "I mean, I'll give you two some personal space when we get back at Kanto during that special day."

"Mom!" Ash yelled as he tried to find his blush utilising his hat.

"All right, I'm sorry." Delia apologised, and then whispered. "I'm sure you would like a date with Serena though, wouldn't you Ash?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry. I was just kidding!"

* * *

Serena and Miette are both on their way to the 'Le Magasin' whilst going through Autumal Avenue. The whole avenue, as predicted by Serena and Miette, was very busy, active and vibrant. The shops were always filled with people and there was no shop that isn't empty or hasn't got a queue outside it. According to Serena's tablet, this avenue never sleeps and it's awake all night. There is always people who queue up to shops outside and sleep outside, so that they are first in queue, but of course that is just absurd. The avenue's popularity always brings tourists from other regions, but also from this region.

Interestingly, Serena and Miette, well Serena especially, were approached by various people for autographs as well as photographs. Serena and Miette guessed that these 'fans', as they recalled calling them as, watched the Master Class Tripokalon that was broadcasted throughout the Kalos Region only, as Tripokalons were exclusive to the Kalos Region. Serena was mainly approached as she competed in the finals where she sadly loses against Shauna, but the judges claim that it was a tough decision. Miette was also approached as she competed until she was also beaten by Shauna in the semi-finals.

As they moved through the avenue and trying to not get spotted anymore, they finally reached 'Le Magasin' – which was a shop famous for mostly clothing to be worn at home and not to be worn outdoors. The shop had a gigantic queue from the outside and extended all the way down to the next store, which were at least fifty or so metres away from the actual shop doors.

"Well, this is going to be a long wait." Miette whispered. "What are we going to do here? Just stand here?"

The security guard, who was standing in front of the shop and controlling the queue, spotted Serena and Miette heading up and making their way to the back of the queue. He glanced at them once and immediately recognised them from the broadcasts on the television.

"Hey, you two!" The guard shouted, grabbing Serena and Miette's attention. "Yeah, you with the honey-coloured hair and the one with the blue hair. Come here, quick."

Serena stuttered. "Y-yes, w-what is i-it?"

"I saw you two on the Master Class. You two were awesome!" The guard said with glee. "I love both your work."

"Gee, thanks." Miette responded, blushing a bit.

"Thanks very much!" Serena replied, displaying a small red blush.

"Hey, are you two going into the shop?" The guard mentioned. "If you want, you two can go in. You don't have to wait in the queue."

Serena sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot! You're a big help to both of us!"

At that moment, the guard opened the doors to let Serena and Miette into the shop. Outside, many complained about how the guard was being biased about the whole situation of letting in Serena and Miette in. You could hear screams such as 'It's not fair!' or 'I waited here for ages and you'll let them two in!' or one bizarre one was 'Hey, I performed in the Master Class!' – which everyone turned around for and just stared at her with despair.

As Serena and Miette went into the shop, they saw a lot of people. The shop was filled with people shopping, how the stocks are coming and going fast, how busy this store is. Serena and Miette are now experiencing how shopping should work, lots of people being crammed into a small area filled with stuff.

Serena and Miette, however, took their time to admire and look around for clothes to buy. They were happy that no-one was there but them, so no-one can rush them about picking their clothes faster or just not pick any at all. In the shop, they were spoilt for choice. The choices of clothes that they sold in the shop were at a great variety, but Serena nor Miette couldn't pick any, as none really caught their eye yet.

Serena sighed. "Hey Miette, found anything that interests you?"

"No, I haven't yet." Miette replied. "What about you Serena? Have you found anything that caught your eye?"

"No, nothing to admire here." Serena responded disappointedly.

At that point, Miette spotted a piece of clothing that interests her. It was a Pikachu onesie. She thought that it was a perfect fit for Serena. She immediately showed it to her, holding it up for Serena to see.

"Hey, Serena." Miette spoke, tapping Serena's shoulder and grabbing her attention. "What do you think about this?"

"Is that a Pikachu onesie?" Serena questioned, blushing madly whilst doing so, which Miette noticed.

Miette giggled. "You know, this might be the one you should get. I mean, it would be perfect to tease Ash with, if you know what I mean."

Serena stuttered with a blush. "W-what a-are you talking a-about?"

"Don't lie to me, Serena." Miette chuckled. "I know you want it for yourself and for your precious Ashy."

"Maybe…" Serena mumbled.

"So, are you taking it?" Miette asked with eagerness.

"I suppose…" Serena shuddered, unsure of her decision as she blushed madly before fading away and smiled. "If it makes me and especially Ash happy. I'm sure Ash is going to like it, no _love_ it."

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 6 is done and this story is now updated.**

 **What did you guys think about that chapter? It was interesting nonetheless, but a lot of emotional stuff is happening with Ash and Serena is planning something for Valentine's Day (if you haven't guessed already) ;)**

 **I think the next chapter will be posted on the week-ends, so stay tuned! :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter on jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing To Go

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, today I give you the next chapter of this story with some spice, but not as much as chapter 5...**

 **I've actually ran out of things to say on these now, let's just get on with it.**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

It was getting to the end of the afternoon in Lumiose City once everyone had met up in front of Prism Tower. The street lights have started to come on, the moon was rising over the horizon; Lumiose City was concluding its day life and is now going to its night life. The crowds of the shops started to die down, the queues grew smaller in sizes, the shops themselves lost energy and life. Now, the popularity was turned to restaurants and cafés within the city. Crowds queue up to either get food or have dinner in a restaurant, or even just to sit down in a café and relax after a day shopping; however the group just moved onto heading into the airport rather than admire Lumiose City at night.

As they all met up, Serena, most of all, was very conscious and concern. She was worried about what she had bought at the shop just a few hours ago with Miette, how Miette picked it for her as well as advising her on what to do with it with Ash. Serena didn't want to leave the plastic bag that contained the Pikachu onesie lying around for Ash to find out, but she also didn't want to hold it so close to her all the time and make everyone suspicious; so she just kept her cool and breathe.

"So, Serena…" Miette whispered right at Serena's ear, so that no-one can eavesdrop their conversation. "What are _you_ going to do whilst wearing that onesie, eh? Maybe seduce Ash? Give him a flurry of kisses? Be his littl~"

"Miette! Stop it!" Serena bursted with a small blush, interrupting Miette from finishing her sentence. "What did I tell you about teasing me? This is something we have talked about already!"

Miette smiled. "Just curious, that's all Serena. No need to be mad like that."#

Serena sighed. "I know you're just teasing, but still…"

This point actually annoyed Serena, how Miette has been teasing Serena since purchasing the Pikachu onesie. Serena felt that Miette's inner curiosity about having this onesie is going too far. Miette has been asking Serena and even suggesting the same ideas over and over again since she bought it and walked out of the store with it as well as heading to Prism Tower.

Serena yelled at the top of her voice. "Miette please stop asking me about it! I don't want to talk about it, okay?! I've had enough, seriously!"

Ash sighed. "Miette, just let it go. Leave Serena alone, okay?"

Miette giggled. "Okay then."

"Seriously, Miette." Ash replied. "This isn't funny anymore. It was funny at first, but~"

Serena screamed. "Funny?! You also found it funny?!"

Miette smiled. "I told you so, Serena."

"Sorry, Serena." Ash apologised. "I promise, I won't laugh at your tantrums again. Please don't hate me."

Serena giggled. "I don't mind, Ashy. As long as it's you, then its fine."

"Oh, okay then." Ash replied, kissing Serena on the cheek after saying so, leaving a blush on both their cheeks.

"Well, I think I'll take my leave then." Miette announced. "Since you two need some time together."

Delia giggled. "I'm in complete agreement with you there, Miette."

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed, protesting about his mother's teasing behaviour.

"Sorry, Ash." Delia said apologetically. "I just thought that Miette's point is a true fact. You two lovebirds need some time with one another."

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed. "I think Bonnie as well as Miette had made an influence in you."

"Well, I'll best be going." Miette mentioned. "I need to get back to my dad by the Pokémon Centre."

"All right Miette." Ash responded. "Take care."

As Miette wandered off into the distance and entering Lumiose City once more, she gave off a cheeky wink and smiled at Serena, indicating about what they were arguing about earlier. Ash, Serena and Delia then decided that they too should get going to catch the plane to Kanto. It was getting into night time as well as the darkness coming upon Kalos, so they needed to make sure that to catch the last plane heading out for Kanto.

As the group that was left rushed to the airport. Interestingly, there was still crowds and masses of people inside the airport, but they are mostly located at the arrival areas, waiting for their families and relatives that has just arrived and landed in Kalos. The airport was filled with rushing people, either rushing for their flight or just the occasional ones that just likes to rush. Even though its night time, the airport, like Lumiose City itself, still lives on and goes into its night life.

After passing through check-in, checks through security and so on, Ash, Serena and Delia were just waiting for their plane to board. Apparently and according to the timetable on the board, their plane wasn't due to leave for another forty minutes, which gave them time to spare to have a look around, meaning that Delia went off to find some presents for everyone back in Kanto as a souvenir in Kalos, leaving Ash and Serena alone by themselves…

"You know what, Ash?" Serena spoke. "I never expected this to happen."

Ash stared at Serena, confused. "What do you mean?"

Serena sighed. "What I mean is to be together, as a couple, right at this very moment. The last time I was in the airport, I was literally crying, bursting in tears, because… you were leaving Kalos that day."

"Oh, I understand." Ash mumbled.

"I specifically remember what you said before you left to rush to your flight." Serena mentioned with a cheeky wink. "You said that you liked me… as a friend. Obviously, that left me heartbroken as you said that after I confessed my feelings towards you."

"Well…" Ash responded. "I apologise for my density and obliviousness. I just didn't come to realise what my feelings were at the time. I didn't have any emotions in me. My focus was achieving my dream to become a Pokémon Master. I didn't think about the important things other than that. I was too distracted."

Serena sighed. "I know; but still… still, you left without thinking about what I actually said to you. I have kept my crush from you and tried to from everyone else, as I was literally too embarrassed to confess my feelings as well as getting in the way in your dream."

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean you _tried_ to hide it from everybody else?"

Serena chuckled. "What I mean by that, my dense boyfriend, is that some people knew about it, even though I tried my best to hide it."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Really, Ash? You don't know?"

"No, not really."

"Not even one person?"

"Nope. As I said, I don't know anyone."

Serena sighed, giving an annoyed and irritated expression on her face. "Well, okay. So, there was Miette who actually noticed first, then there was Bonnie as Miette was whispering and teasing me about it during my second Tripokalon, and Shauna noticed it when we all met before the Anistar Tripokalon. Happy, now?"

"Yep, I'm happy." Ash commented. "Interestingly, I noticed that they were all girls. Is that a coincidence or what?"

Serena stared at Ash, confused. "I don't even know. I just know that I'm happy where I'm at and that I'm now with you for the rest of your life."

Ash giggled. "We'll see."

Ash took his arm and lifted it around Serena's neck, reaching her right shoulder. He then snuggled up to Serena, closing the gap between them, closing into each other, touching each other's skin. As he moved in, Serena doesn't move, but just admired Ash, admire her sweet, but dense, boyfriend make the moves. She just followed Ash's lead until the gap was literally closed with no space in between.

At that point, Ash started to lean in, closing the gap even more between him and Serena. Serena, then, also did the same, but closed her eyes as she did so. The two lovers continued to close between each other with one difference, Ash closed his eyes as well. As both of them closed the gap even more, they both felt their lips touched, giving off a jolt of electricity on their spines. A feeling that they have gotten used to.

This kiss was filled with passion and romance. They both didn't want to pull out, they both wanted to last forever. This passionate kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like it lasted an eternity in the time and space that they were in. Most awkwardly, some people turned to look at Ash and Serena; but the young couple just completely ignored the people who were watching them. They didn't care about them, as long as they both have each other, for the rest of their lives together; however as Ash and Serena heard a loud "Ahem" from in front of them, they both had to break the kiss. In front of them stood was Ash's mother, Delia. She wasn't very pleased with the two of them, but she couldn't blame them, they were both in love.

Delia sighed. "Hey, you two. Don't worry about me being here. You can continue, if you want."

"Mom! Please don't tease us like that!" Ash exclaimed his embarrassment with a bright red blush on his cheeks. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, I just got here." Delia replied. "You can continue, if you want."

"Yeah, sure." Serena replied quite cheekily.

Ash sighed. "Serena, you're not really helping me out here."

"Oops, sorry." Serena murmured apologetically.

"It's okay, Serena." Ash responded with gratitude. "Anyway, care to share what clothes have you found with Miette? I mean, you were arguing about it just moments ago."

Serena shrugged. "I-I don't w-want to t-talk a-about it right now. I want to keep it as a secret from you, Ashy."

"Oh, okay then." Ash responded, not really bothered about knowing what his girlfriend has in store for him, as he trusts her with it; but on Serena's point of view, she is very nervous and very concerned as to when the time comes to reveal the outfit to Ash.

* * *

 **Luckily, Miette is now gone, because she is causing a lot of grief for Serena; but what will Serena actually do and what was Miette going to mention to Serena before she got interrupted by Serena? Stay tuned ;)**

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 7 is done and this story is now updated.**

 **What did you guys think about that chapter? It was interesting nonetheless, but it contained a lot of dialogue for my taste. Hopefully, you guys are all satisfied about having a bit too much dialogue and I hope its just all right overall.**

 **I think I will primarily be focusing on getting some chapters done for Unexpected Unity, so expect to have a short break from this story.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter on jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Take Flight

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, today I give you the next chapter of this story with some... romance and so on...**

 **Just to say, this chapter is actually anticipate for Valentine's Day - as I am lazy and can't be bothered to do a one-shot. Also, watch out for another chapter for Unexpected Unity as that will also be a part for what I'm doing for Valentine's Day ;)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"Flight for Kanto is now ready for boarding. Could passengers proceed to Gate 9."

Ash, Serena and Delia turned around, looking into where the sound came from, trying to spot the precise location of the loudspeaker. According to the announcement, their plane was ready to take passengers in, ready for boarding. Most of the passengers waiting also for this flight were impatient, impatient on getting into the plane and taking their seats, as the flight was just a bit delayed; but they didn't mind at all waiting for everyone else to get on first before them, as they weren't in a rush that much. They knew that people are waiting for them back in Kanto, but they didn't really mind at all for them to wait for just a bit longer for their arrival.

Another reason can be deduced from them going last. It was because Ash is very reluctant to travel by air, and only Delia knew about this, but it was very obvious to Serena and she spotted Ash's fear almost instantly. Even though he travels a lot throughout regions around the Pokémon World, he hasn't still gotten over the fear of flying, which is a bit odd. I mean, Delia understood about this – as the main reason was being when Ash was younger, his family was travelling to the Kalos Region as well and as there was such bad turbulence, then Ash was scared for life – but Serena didn't.

Fortunately for Ash, his girlfriend was close to him, specifically standing next to him. Serena wanted to comfort Ash, give him some reassurance, and make him have a bit of self-confidence with himself. She took ahold of Ash's hand, entwining their fingers together and inter-locking them between each other. Serena wanted to support her boyfriend, but what can she do? She cannot do anything much, she cannot do anything about Ash's fear of flying; but what she can do was just support him all the way.

Serena sighed. "Hey, Ashy? Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Ash shrugged, but then released a sigh of relief. "Well… a-as long as y-you're by my side during this plane journey, then I think I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, my Ashy." Serena replied. "I will stay by your side… forever…"

Ash smiled, giving Serena a quick peck on the cheek, making Serena blush a bit, but was gone after a few moments. "Thanks, Serena."

When this moment happened, Ash and Serena noticed that some people in the queue looked away, some people looked at them straight up, some made comments such as 'What a cute couple!' (which is what they thought Bonnie would say if she was still there) or 'They really like each other, don't they?', and some even snigged in the background, including Delia herself, which embarrassed Ash and Serena even more.

As they all entered the plane, after being greeted by the cabin crew as well as the captain for that matter, giving everyone who got on the plane a warm welcome, which Ash appreciated as he felt even more secure and safe as to travelling at this moment in time. I suppose you can say that Ash felt even more confident about travelling, especially travelling in a plane. I mean, he's got all he needs for this flight to comfort him – the whole cabin crew if needed so, his mother, and most importantly, his Serena.

The plane was small in terms of sizes. It wasn't such a large plane, but it does the job nonetheless of taking passengers to and fro the Kanto Region; however it does mean everyone is cramped. There was not much space to move around, there was not much space on the separate compartments to put your luggage on located on top of your head, but most importantly, there was hardly any room in your own seat itself, which some people complained about, but most of them just accepted to the fact about it.

Ash, Serena, and Delia sat down on the three vacant seats that they spotted as they came aboard the plane. Sitting down, they made themselves comfortable, preparing themselves for the seven hours journey ahead of them. They know it was going to be a long journey, and Serena and Delia knows that Ash will struggle throughout this whole journey – as his fear might come back on him once again.

Serena was worried about Ash, of course being his girlfriend. She was just worried for Ash, how he was kind of stressing or worrying too much of what's happening or what's going to happen. All in all, she can say that she too is worrying too much, too concerned about her boyfriend's fear of flying; but for now, she just doesn't want to bother him anymore, she just wants to leave him alone for a while.

As the chime for the seatbelt sign rang, indicating the plane was ready to leave; everybody settled and quietened down for the take-off. Taxiing through the whole airport, going around and passing planes, heading up to the runway where the plane will take its stance and head for take-off. The plane crept at a slow pace as it heads towards the start of the runway, slowly with the speed limit that is in place. As the plane approached the start of the runway, its gigantic thrusters increased its power, increasing its speed; the plane took off at a great pace, faster than it was going whilst it was in the ground. They were in the air.

The plane flew up high in the air, in full course towards the Kanto Region. Down below, you can see parts of Lumiose City, especially the city lights and nightlife it holds, you can see parts of the Kalos Sea as well containing many different Pokémon in parts of the land and parts of the sea, but most of them were sleeping as it was night time, but some were looking up towards the plane as well as the sky.

Looking back, Serena saw the whole region as the plane was high up in the air. She saw the beauty of Kalos and reflected on the past memories she had with her friends as well as the memories with her Ash. She cannot believe how lucky she was, how lucky she had met any of her friends as well as any of her Pokémon. They were basically part of her life now, and mostly Ash. She was going ahead on this plane, going ahead towards her future.

The cabin crew dimmed the lights, at least lowering the brightness of the lights, making the inside of the plane much darker and quite harder to see than before, as it was a night flight. Everyone, well, mostly everyone, fell into a deep sleep including Delia; however some still stayed awake just because they couldn't sleep, or that they wanted to watch a film in the television fitted on the seats, or just because they were worried and concerned as well as scared…

"Hey, Ash?" Serena asked, checking if Ash is still awake and then tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Are you awake still?"

Ash turned to face Serena, looking directly at Serena's beautiful blue eyes that he admired of her so much about. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?"

Serena sighed. "No, not really. I'm just worried about you, you know. I didn't know that you actually didn't like travelling in the air. I'm just really worried about you."

Ash smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, Serena. I'm actually doing all right."

"That's good to know." Serena responded, giving out a sigh of relief. "Are you gonna sleep during the flight?"

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Nah, I don't usually sleep during flights. That's just my thing."

Serena smiled. "So, what are you gonna do for the next six and a half hours?"

"I don't know." Ash replied. "I guess I'll do what you want to do."

Serena giggled. "All right, then. Why don't we watch a film?"

Ash sniggered. "I suppose we could do tha~"

"But, first…" Serena said cheekily, interrupting Ash from finishing speaking. "I'll just go and change."

Serena then took off, off to the bathroom to change. What Ash didn't know was that she actually took the plastic bag containing what she bought at the shop, which she was very happy on as she didn't really want him to see what she had on her hand. She felt very… playful for some strange reason. She felt excited, but she doesn't know why.

On Ash's point of view, he wondered about what Serena will change into. He thought she will just change into her pyjamas, but she sounded too excited for that. He then thought about what she bought from the shop she went to with Miette. He wondered the possibilities of what she could have bought. He didn't really know per say, but he had some sort of idea.

As he was waiting for Serena to go and change, he went and turned on the tv what was fitted into the seat. He looked at the many choices of the types of films that were available to watch. He glanced through the choice, but in the end, he found a series that they could both watch for the rest of the flight which was called _Brycen-Man_. Interestingly, this series was only released a couple of weeks ago and was made in the PokéStars Studios in the Unova Region.

He then turned to look at his partner, who was sleeping just beside his feet. He noticed Pikachu sleeping soundly, so he didn't want to disturb him, as normally when Ash watches something, they would have watched it together, but he decided to let his buddy rest for today.

After a few minutes passed, there was a voice that came from Ash's left saying 'Here I am.' – it was Serena. Ash looked at her, staring basically right at her. He noticed her wearing a Pikachu onesie, one what he did not really expect her to wear, but he then realised that it was quite appropriate. He saw very detail that the onesie had; he was so surprised that I contained an accurate representation of what a Pikachu looked like – the ears, the tail, and the cheeks. Ash wanted to wake up his yellow mouse Pokémon, but Serena insisted to just leave him sleeping.

Ash sat in his seat, confused of what's happening. "Hey, Serena? Why are you wearing that?"

Serena giggled. "Well, why not? Don't you like it?"

"No, I don't like it." Ash replied. "I love it!"

Serena smiled, blushing slightly. "Oh, thank you Ash."

At that moment, Serena sat down and wrapped her arms around Ash's arm, squeezing it quite tightly, which Ash didn't mind at all. Ash then started to play the film on the tv, which was _Brycen-Man_ , and got a positive comment from Serena as it was apparently her favourite tv series.

"Hey, Ash?" Serena asked cheekily. "Call out an attack that you think I have."

"All right, then. Let me think." Ash replied, confused still. "Um… use Charm?"

Serena chuckled, moving closer to Ash. "One day Ashy, I'll become your wife."

Ash smiled nervously. "I guess… you can say that…"

"Call out another attack." Serena insisted.

Ash sighed. "All right Serena, use… um… Draining Kiss."

Serena leaned closer to Ash, closer the gap between them. Then, their lips interlocked; touched together, as they both gave each other a passionate kiss, which lasted for only a few seconds.

"Wow, that truly was a _Draining Kiss_." Ash commented. "Tell me, Serena. Why are you doing this?"

Serena giggled. "It's because… I'm your little Pikachu."

Ash took his shoulder around Serena and moved her closer to him, so that she could see the tv and watch what they were watching in the first place. They continued to watch it for the rest of the flight to occupy them for the rest of the flight.

'Wow. Serena is _My Little Pikachu_ afterall.' Ash thought, looking at Serena.

* * *

 **Well, that certainly was interesting! If you liked that, then you should definitely stick around as there is plenty more where that came from as romance is in the air ;)**

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 8 is done and this story is now updated.**

 **What did you guys think about that chapter? It was actually quite a long chapter, which I didn't anticipate on doing. I didn't expect writing that much text; but at least you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival at Kanto

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today, since it's my one week holiday off school *jumps with joy* I decided to write a chapter as well as a chapter for Unexpected Unity - since I've got nothing better to do other than write something up - so expect another chapter today or maybe tomorrow :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

The lights on the plane shone brighter once again, being turned up by the cabin crew from the orders of the captain on board, indicating that their destination is near at hand. This kind of unexpected occurrence woke most of the passengers up from their deep sleep, including Ash, Serena and Delia. Some complained about the sort of rude awakening, and some just felt that there was nothing they could do and just didn't bother whining about it.

Ash woke up almost in an instant after the lights were turned up. Upon stirring up, he felt very tired, but he knew that watching _Brycen-Man_ on the screen didn't help at all as to making him sleep nor making him feel energised after the sleep – he only had at least an hour's worth of sleep by the looks of things.

Ash rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms out and puffed out a big yawn. He casually had a look around, looking into his surroundings. Upon looking, he saw his girlfriend still fast asleep, still wearing the Pikachu onesie he remembered her wearing it whilst they watched on the screen, apparently as part of a surprise to him. He remembered Serena saying to him that she bought that onesie when she and Miette went shopping before taking this flight, which interests Ash a bit as he thought that Miette had a lower standard as to fashion.

Ash glanced once more at his girlfriend. She was still sleeping soundly, her head leaning on his shoulder. He tried to stay still for a while, trying not to wake Serena up. From time to time, his focus on her changes, either stroking her beautiful, silky smooth honey-coloured hair or just plain staring at her, admiring her gorgeous blue eyes with a soft, warm smile.

Below him, he saw his partner looking up to him, like ready to be commanded an attack. Actually, Pikachu wasn't interested with Ash, but what is sitting, well sleeping, next to him. Pikachu was a little bit confused as to what was next to him, he wondered if it was a new Pokémon that he hasn't encountered before, or it was just another Pikachu, seeing the noticeable ears and red cheeks; however all Ash could do about it was make a joke out of it.

Ash giggled in a soft voice, trying not to wake Serena up. "Hey, Pikachu. What's wrong, buddy?"

"Pika? Pikachu-pika." _"What's wrong? The thing that's next to you, that's what's wrong."_ Pikachu responded, hinting an irritated and annoyed tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bud. Maybe you should get more sleep." Ash teased, displaying his usual grin when he does make out a joke.

"Pika-pika!" _"Tell me what that is, or else!"_ Pikachu insisted, almost losing his temper out of frustration that was formed from his trainer's teasing.

"Seriously, buddy. Calm down!" Ash replied, intimidated by his partner's odd behaviour, but also nearly bursting out with laughter. "There's no need to worry about that, okay?"

At that point, Pikachu stood up on his two paws, looking straight at Ash, spotting his target. Immediately, Pikachu charged up an attack, an attack that would certainly get Ash to pay attention to what Pikachu is trying to tell him this whole time, to certainly get him back for how much Ash has been teasing him so much about. Suddenly, Pikachu's tail started to harden as well as turning into a silver colour, and then eventually turning into tail that felt and looked like steel. As Pikachu finished charging up its attack and satisfied on where he was going to hit it at, he leaped up, just above Ash's head. He then charged down towards Ash, aiming right on his cheek. At that moment, Pikachu slammed his Iron Tail attack at Ash with force, which Ash didn't mind as he had felt worse pain, but it was still painful nonetheless.

Ash held his cheek, trying to ease some of the pain from Pikachu's Iron Tail. Pikachu, on the other hand, crossed his paws over, looked at Ash quite angrily, suggesting to Ash that he still wasn't satisfied with what he has done to his trainer. Surprisingly, no one actually turned to look at what happened, since there was only a small amount of noise that came from Ash and Pikachu, and no one really cared about what happened anyway.

Serena chuckled, rubbing one of her eyes having awoken from her sleep. "Nice one Pikachu, at least that did teach Ash a lesson, eh Ash?"

Ash sighed. "I suppose you could say that, I suppose I regret teasing Pikachu that much. By the way, were you awake the whole time?"

Serena giggled. "Yup, I heard the whole conversation between you two. I also caught you looking at me whilst I was asleep."

"Why didn't you stop the whole thing from happening then?" Ash complained, forming a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well, you kinda deserved it, if I may be bold to say." Serena replied, nearly bursting out with laughter as to the fact on what Pikachu had done.

"Pika-pika." _"I'd have to agree with you about that one, Ash's girlfriend."_ Pikachu teased, making Serena blush a bit and making Ash blush even more.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash complained. "You don't _have_ to say that."

Pikachu giggled. "Pika-pika Pikachu." _"Well, I might as well as she will become your wife, right Ash?"_

"Why would you say that, Pikachu?" Serena questioned the yellow mouse Pokémon, seeing as though Pikachu knew about what happened a few hours ago.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika-pika. Pikachu." _"Well, I kinda heard you guys talking last night. You see, I wasn't actually asleep; I was awake the whole time. Nice kiss by the way, Ash."_

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, not too loud so that everyone could hear it, but not too soft that Pikachu can't hear it. "Stop it already. You're embarrassing the both of us."

"I suppose Bonnie has made an influence on you, hasn't she?" Serena commented, laughing slightly, but stopped by Ash almost instantly.

"Pika-pika." _"You could say so."_ Pikachu replied cheekily.

"Oh, I forgot to change back to my normal outfit." Serena mention, just remembering that she was still wearing the Pikachu onesie. "I'll be right back, you two."

Serena smiled at both her boyfriend as well as her boyfriend's beloved Pokémon before heading off to the toilets once again to change. She changed into her normal clothes that she normally wore during her journey with her friends after she had cut her hair. She didn't take that long at all to change, but she does take her time sometimes.

After a few minutes spending time in the toilet changing, she went back to Ash and Pikachu, who were just admiring the view that they could see from the outside. Serena then sat down, leaned against Ash once more and looked out of the window with them before an announcement came through.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be shortly arriving at the Kanto Region, so please take your seats for landing." The captain announced, reverberating through the whole plane.

At that moment, everyone buckled their seatbelts as they all sat down to their respective seats. The cabin crew started to make checks to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. It had been a long plane journey, Ash, Serena and Delia have to agree, but Ash and Serena felt that it was the most… interesting one so far they have travelled through.

Interestingly amidst the whole journey, it was surprising that Delia didn't bother Ash and Serena throughout the journey. Ash and Serena would guess that she wanted to give them some personal space; especially it was the first time Serena would visit the Kanto Region after a long period of time. Also, Delia knew that Ash might need Serena more than herself to comfort Ash. Surprisingly, Ash didn't complain or anything like that during the whole journey, as she did remember that Ash hated flying, but at least he got over it this time.

Out of the window, Ash and Serena looked out and saw the ravishing scenery that the Kanto Region has to offer. Currently, the plane is flying above the ocean. Below them, then, there were many different types of Water Pokémon that were swimming around or just resting in random island spots. One prime example that Ash and Serena saw out of the window was the common Wailord horde, which you cannot miss, but some other Pokémon can be seen such as the Gyrados and the Magikarp, or even the Krabby and Kingler by the deserted islands. It was a magnificent sight to see once more for Ash as well as Serena.

As the plane landed onto the tarmac, they have finally reached the airport. Finally landing onto the Kanto Region once again, coming back home in the cases for Ash and Delia, and revisiting the whole region after being gone for such a long time in Serena's case

After the cabin crew as well as the captain announced some information and thanking every one of whom travelled during the flight, everyone dawdled towards the checkpoints. Passing through amongst the busy crowds of the airport, making their way through the mass crowds gathered in one area, awaiting their own relatives and families, Ash, Serena and Delia made their way onto the outside.

Delia smiled. "We need to get to the outside where all the cars are. Someone will be picking us up, I'm sure of it."

Ash sighed. "Who is it?"

"You'll just have to wait 'till they get here." Delia replied cheekily, almost teasing both Ash and Serena.

After this, Ash and Serena, well mostly Ash, wondered who will pick them up, especially in such a busy airport. I mean, there is a lot of people that neither Ash nor Serena could think of that they probably know of that will pick them up from the airport.

They all waited patiently during this time. They stood at the exact same spot, waiting for that certain person to pick them up from the airport as people rushed in between or just passed them. They still didn't know, well Ash and Serena didn't but Delia sure did, and this person isn't the person you would expect to be driving or doing anything like that.

At that moment, a horn beeping can be heard from not a long distance. An open top jeep was coming towards their direction. Ash quickly identified that the jeep belonged to Professor Oak, but the one driving it was someone else.

The jeep stopped just beside them, and the driver spoke. "Hey, Ash and Delia. How's it going?"

Ash's eyes went wide open. He didn't expect one of his previous travelling companion to be appearing and most of all picking them up. "Brock? What are you doing here?"

"Ash, it's nice to see you once again." Brock replied, picking up their bags and placing them carefully onto the back of the jeep. "Why don't you all hop in?"

"Wait, Brock." Ash mentioned. "Where's Professor Oak?"

Brock sighed. "Well, he's at his lab right now, so we'll meet him there as well as everybody else."

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically, confused as to what Brock just said. "Wait, who's _everyone else_?"

Brock smiled. "Oh, you'll see."

Ash, Serena and Delia hopped into the jeep, cramming themselves into the compact space that the jeep has to offer. During this time, Serena hasn't failed to notice that she was present, but she was wrong; in Brock's mind, he already has a lot of questions and boy was there a lot, especially specifically for Ash.

* * *

 **I do apologise in advance for the really rushed ending. I'm afraid I just didn't know what to do or what to write for that matter; but at least there will be more for the next chapter ;)**

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 9 is done and this story is now updated.**

 **What did you guys think about that chapter? I think the way i handled with Pikachu and Ash was kind of all right, but not the best. I don't about you guys, but I think that I could have done better on that one -_-**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next 2 or 3 days, but also watch out for the next chapter of Unexpected Unity :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10: On the Road to Pallet

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today, sadly this is my last day of my short holiday. I intended to write another chapter to this story, but sadly I just didn't have the time to do it. i do apologise for that. Still, I present to you guys a new chapter to this story.**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Serena's POV)**

The jeep was going at quite a pace, going along at a fast pace along the road on the way to Professor Oak's Lab. I could feel the breeze rushing through my honey-blonde hair, the cool summer breeze. Along the road, I saw different types of Pokémon, some are exclusive to the Kanto Region, but some can also be found in Kalos and other regions. The most common Pokémon I saw was apparently called Pidgey, an interesting flying type Pokémon, but also I saw a lot of Pikachu, which I wanted to catch just because I wanted to.

As I admired the scenery of the region as we went along, I sat in the jeep, nervous as to what Brock is going to say to me, apparently a long-time friend of Ash. I knew he noticed me, I mean come on how could he miss me, but he didn't really show any sign of noticing me. I don't know about you, but I think that Brock is a quiet and shy type of guy, but can sometimes be confident in him if he is comfortable with the person he is with.

During our travel towards Pallet Town, where apparently Ash's previous travel companions were waiting for him, I noticed him briefly looking at the mirror, trying to see me at the back with Ash. I guess that's the point he started to notice me, or maybe just checking me out. I guess that Brock did notice me, especially when I hold Ash's hand and Ash doesn't react about it, probably that raised his attention about me. He would just have a quick glance off the road, or maybe a quick stare at me, but I know that he did notice me right at this moment.

Brock sighed. "Hey, Ash? Not meaning to be rude or anything like that, but who _is_ that girl beside you?"

Ash smiled. "Oh, her name is Serena."

"Yep, that's me." I added, giving out a sweet and gentle smile. "I have known Ash since we were young, true fact."

"Oh yeah, where did you meet?" Brock questioned, making me quite nervous, but I know Ash was too judging at how tight his grip is on my hand.

I smiled. "Well, we both met each other at one of Professor Oak's Summer Camp."

Ash giggled. "I saved her whilst she was hurt in the forest. She apparently had a scrape in the knee."

I smiled. "I then saw Ash in the tv in the Kalos Region, so I decided to find him and I suppose travel with him, since I was a new Pokémon trainer back then."

"Oh, okay." Brock responded quite calmly. "Then, you two travelled together?"

"Yes, we did." Ash replied. "But, Clemont and Bonnie also tagged along with us."

Brock raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Oh, so who are this Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Oh, they were siblings that travelled with us." I responded. "They always argue, but being siblings I don't blame them."

"I see…" Brock spoke quite quietly, but loud enough for Ash and I to hear. "So, how was your journey you two? Have you finally got your dream?"

"Well, I competed in the Kalos Region like always after battling through so many gym leaders to qualify me to compete in the Kalos League, but sadly I lost in the finals." Ash responded, going into a whisper a bit right up to the end, probably being embarrassed about him losing.

Brock smiled. "I think you should be proud of yourself, Ash. I mean, this is the first time you got into the finals to any Pokémon League. The most you have gotten through was the semi-finals in the Sinnoh League. What about you, Serena?"

"Well… I didn't know what to do at first, what dream I wanted to chase, but after sometime, I went with Pokémon Showcases, which are exclusive to the Kalos Region. I reached the finals of the Master Class, but I sadly lost to one of my rivals." I replied, quite proud of what I have achieved.

Brock smiled. "At least you two had a go with chasing your dreams. Reaching them would be a great achievement, but it doesn't matter if you don't win that much. Its still there for you to have a go at."

"What about you, Brock?" Ash asked. "How's being a Pokémon Doctor going for you?"

"Well, I'm getting there." Brock responded. "I still need to finish my course, and then I'll be qualified to be a doctor. Not long now, I suppose."

I gasped. "What? You're training to be a Pokémon Doctor?"

Ash chuckled. "You see, Brock is a talented Pokémon Breeder, so that's why he wanted to become to a doctor instead."

"Oh, I see." I responded, showing interest to this topic.

"So, Brock, have you found a girl yet?" Ash teased.

Brock nodded, indicating a negative response. "No, not yet Ash. I mean, I'm quite busy, so I don't really have the time, you know. I suppose you haven't found one yet, am I right?"

Delia laughed. "Oh, you'll be surprised. I mean, _really_ surprised."

Brock raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Why is that? Is there something Ash has been hiding all this time?"

Delia giggled. "You could say so."

"Mom, come on!" Ash demanded, blushing a bit on his cheeks.

This was the moment, I know it was. I was the moment whereby Brock would know. Seeing how the whole situation is right now, I feel that Ash's confession about me is going to turn the whole situation upside down. I know Brock would find out eventually, but I didn't know it was now. I thought that Ash would reveal it later on, but as the topics moved on pretty fast, I guess now is the right time, the right and probably only time to reveal Ash's biggest secret, all about me. I mean, I thought it would be better that Ash should reveal it later, but as all of his previous companions are all waiting for him there, I think it's best to reveal it now.

At that point, I became nervous, just like I was nervous when I was waiting for the results from the Master Class Finals, that's how nervous I am right now. I could feel my heartbeat going faster, I feel my heart pressing on my ribcage, I could hear my heart pumping with a loud thud and a pump. I was really nervous about this and about how it is going to turn out.

Beside myself, I see my boyfriend also going nervous. Looking at him with a close inspection, I could see him shaking; also most likely out of nervousness. It wasn't obvious, but I could tell if he was. I don't blame him if he was going very nervous on me; I think it is quite difficult to tell one of your best friends about someone else, especially if that someone else is very special to you.

In front of me was Brock and Delia, both looking at us with curiosity, most especially Brock. I think that Brock is very curious as to why we both back here suddenly became very stiff and shaking a bit. He understood why we felt this way, he knows that somethings up, he has suspicion on the both of us. On the other hand, Delia can take to watch Ash and I struggle. She was just trying to hold her laughter back, trying not to give the game away, but I know she couldn't hold it anymore.

I sighed. "Ash, why don't you tell him."

"Okay, I will…" Ash responded with nervousness. "You see, Brock… I have found someone... someone whom I really love and care about…"

At that point, the jeep screeched to a halt. Brock had just pulled over at the side of the road in such a manner, rushing the manoeuvre. I didn't expect Brock to be acting like this, like wat he is doing now. I didn't expect him to be so demanding to find out who Ash was going to identify, whom Ash loves most of all.

"REALLY, ASH?!" Brock demanded. "WHO IS IT, ASH?! WHO IS THE LUCKY ONE?!"

Ash stuttered, not knowing how to break the news to one of his best friends. "Well, Brock… I-I don't really want to reveal who it is~"

Brock sighed, interrupting Ash from finishing. "Come on Ash, I'm sure I can take it! Just put me out of my misery and just tell me!"

Ash sighed with embarrassment. "The girl is… t-the girl is… Serena…"

As Ash said this, I entwined my fingers with Ash's and we then both raised our hands together, revealing our hands holding on with one another, indicating that it was true, revealing that it was true.

"You see, Brock…" I mumbled. "Ash and I… are in a relationship with one another…"

Brock stuttered. "Y-you mean t-that~"

Ash sighed. "Y-you're right on that one, Brock."

At this point, Ash and I are filled with embarrassment. We felt that our cheeks are warming up, completely turning into a bright shade of red from the embarrassment. It wasn't easy for us to reveal what our relationship status between one another, especially to one of Ash's closet friends and companions. At least, however, we got that part off our chest, how Brock's suspicions were over and done with, how it was all over.

It was quite silent after Ash answered Brock back. He was totally frozen, he was actually lost for words. I didn't know what to do, how to react. I just kept on holding Ash's hand, holding it with a tight grip and he too did the same with me. We were both nervous about what Brock is going to say next, what he is going to say to us now. He was completely speechless as he just looked at the road ahead, but we didn't move from the spot where we stopped.

"Brock, are you all right?" Delia questioned with concern.

"Come on Brock; don't make me worry about you." Ash spoke, tapping Brock's shoulder to capture his attention.

"A-Ash… h-how…" Brock whispered before bursting out. "HOW DID YOU DO IT?! HOW DID YOU GET SUCH A PRETTY GIRL?! HOW DID YOU GET SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND?!"

I giggled. "Oh come on, Brock. You're making me blush here."

"I don't know, Brock." Ash explained, well tried to explain. "It just happened between us."

Delia teased. "Well, from what Grace, Serena's mum, and I found out, they both had feelings for one another."

"YOU TWO WE'RE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS AND YOU END UP LIKE THIS!?" Brock proclaimed, still not believing about what just happened. "Who had a crush first? Was it you Serena or was it you Ash?"

Ash giggled. "Nah, Serena was the first one to have a crush on me."

I stuttered, not knowing how you respond to this. "W-well… I-I can't s-say…"

Delia teased. "Come on, Serena."

I sighed. "All right, fine. I started to have a crush on my Ashy since that forest incident. Since then, I wanted to see him again, and that's when we both started travelling together."

Brock chuckled. "Ashy? Is that what you call him, Serena?"

I froze, realising what I have said out of my mouth, how I revealed even more of what Ash and I only share, well not anymore. To be honest, I kind of like calling Ash 'Ashy' nowadays, I started to get use to this thing we have between us. How this relationship is getting on well; so you could say that I'm proud on calling Ash that, as part of his new nickname.

"Well, I can't wait for the rest of the gang to find out about it." Brock continued, continuing in a teasing manner.

"Same here, actually." Delia added.

Ash and I nodded, just nodded with agreement, as we both know that we cannot keep this secret between us forever. We both know that this news will spread pretty fast, especially to the one friend Ash befriended that is obsessed on the once called 'love life'.

Ash and I were even more nervous than ever, especially Ash, as he didn't intended to say to anyone else about this just yet. He wants to take his time as to delivering the news to everyone, especially to all of his closest friends. We both just sat there at the back seat, holding our hands together, full of fear and nervousness. We cannot comprehend at how nervous Ash and I are, how we are going to take the mockery or compliments in when we arrive.

As Brock started to move the jeep again, we were on the road towards Pallet Town, and after a few moments, the sign revealed Ash and I's biggest fear.

The sign read – 'Welcome to Pallet Town.'

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 10 is done and this story is now updated. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Another interesting chapter indeed! What can I say, but just stick around to found out the reactions for Ash's previous companions and friends meeting his new girlfriend Serena ;)**

 **Also, just a shout-out to the guys on Twitter who have been giving me very positive comments about this story. I just want to thank them for the support and it truly makes my day and gives me courage to write these chapters, so thank you guys so much! :)**

 **As I have mentioned at the start, sadly my school holidays are over, but i can still write chapters as long as its during the weekends... :(**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Firstly before anything else, I would like to apologise for this late update on this story. You see, even though I promised you guys this chapter to be up at least by yesterday, I had a problem with my Internet when I did try to post this chapter. Well now, finally it has been sorted out and here I bring you a new chapter! :D**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

We headed into Pallet Town, the town that I grew up in, the town whereby I met Pikachu and started my journey with my aim to become a Pokémon Master, the town where I met Serena back when we were still younger.

This town has held a lot of memories back then, like it was just yesterday. It holds good and fun memories; but it also holds bad and boring memories, but as it was the past, I intend to forget them anyway. Interestingly, I just remember Pallet from my mother's cooking, which people will find annoying and be irritated by that point since they're probably going to say that this town is more important than that, but then again I'm a dense and oblivious guy anyway.

Not surprisingly, the Pallet Town hasn't changed since I left for the Kalos Region probably months or maybe even a year ago, I don't know the time scale, I just assume the time, which probably explains why I'm not on time most of the time; but still, I still find the town the same state and could find no differences.

Pallet Town is calm and serene, just like it was always. The town still holds the beautiful scenery in the background – the green and grassy hills on the distance afar, located on the north edge of the town. The roads weren't particularly changed. They only go in directions of north, south, east and west, which is then the way to get around this town. In between the middle of these roads, where there were spaces, rows of houses were built on the empty spaces. Interestingly, there were still empty spaces for plots for houses as Pallet Town only had a small population and the need for houses is not really necessary, compared to gigantic cities such as Lumiose City, and also you can notice the houses spaced out as again the priority for housing is quite low.

We continued to go to Professor Oak's Lab, which stood high up in the hill at the edge of the town, looking down upon the road. This brought back memories for me, as this was the place where I first met Pikachu, receiving him from Professor Oak for my starter Pokémon, who didn't obey me at the start; and this also brought back memories for Serena, who was sitting beside me, as this was where we both first met each other, back when we were still little and whilst we both attended in the Summer Camp that Professor Oak has placed in.

I then glanced at Serena, looking at her with nervousness. I mean, she was also nervous too, but I could tell that she was also very excited, as my old friends would be there and would find out about Serena and I, how we are currently in a relationship. We were both amazed at how Brock reacted when Serena and I announced the news that we were in a relationship with one another, so who knows how the others would react when they eventually find out.

I took ahold of Serena's hand, entwining our fingers together, making ourselves hold hands with one another. We didn't really mind holding our hands together in public, I suppose you could say that we got used to doing it, since we were in a relationship of course, but it was mostly Serena who insists that we do them, and of course I just have to follow.

We were both shaking, shaking as we were full of nervousness. We haven't come to terms with our nerves, they were still unsure about certain things. We can both accept that the reason behind this was embarrassment, how we are just too shy about certain things, well mostly due to the fact about Serena and I.

We pulled up to Professor Oak's Lab, stopping just before the gate, which was the main entrance into the Labs. We pulled up the gravel path, ever so slowly, since Brock was very cautious about driving. You could hear the gravel rumble underneath, how it was catching onto the tires, pinching them making a noise. The jeep slowly crept into the driveway, pulling up beside where the door was located, and now we have arrived.

Brock smiled. "Well, we have arrived in Pallet Town."

"Are you two excited for everyone to find out you know what?" Delia teased, giggling a bit at the end of the sentence.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, filled with embarrassment. "Come on, its actually not funny you know!"

Delia sniggered. "In my point of view Ash, it is quite funny. Seeing as though you lovebirds are both nervous about revealing your biggest secret, I don't see why I can laugh at it."

"Mom! Please just stop it!" I protested.

Delia giggled. "Well, Serena has got nothing to say, so…"

Serena sighed. "Ashy, I think we should just get this over and done with."

Brock smiled. "To tell you the truth Ash, Serena is right on saying that you should just do it and it will be done."

I nodded. "I suppose you guys are right."

"Just remember, you two lovebirds don't do anything weird whilst we're here, all right?" Delia teased, giving off a smug grin. "So, that means, no handholding, no cuddling in the background, no kissi~"

"MOM! Please stop it!" I demanded, having enough of Delia's teasing. "I'm pretty sure we get the message."

"I think Bonnie has influenced your mom a bit, huh Ash?" Serena whispered into my ear, and then we both laughed it off afterwards, which made Delia a bit suspicious.

Delia raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What was that Ash and Serena?"

Serena laughed nervously. "Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

I smiled. "Well, should we get going? I think everyone's waiting for us inside."

At that moment, Brock, Delia, Serena and I stepped out of the jeep, the jeep that hasn't got a lot of space inside, nor the most comfortable to take a journey on, and we headed inside. Between us, however, there was a large wooden door, probably halfway or maybe less through its life span. Delia stepped in the front, knocked and then rang the doorbell located at the side of the door by the wall. Upon pressing it, a sound rang, playing out a small rhythm, which is then responded by the door opening.

The door creaked open, revolving so slowly, revealing the inside. It was Professor Oak.

Professor Oak smiled. "Hey, Ash. How are you my boy?"

"I'm doing great, Professor!" I answered back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, my boy!" Professor Oak replied. "How are you doing, Delia and Brock?"

Brock and Delia smiled. "We're doing great, Professor."

Spotting Serena, Professor Oak turned his head to look at Serena, and then smiled. "So, who might you be? Can you be a new trainer?"

Serena sighed, then smiled. "Oh, Professor, don't you remember me? I'm Serena. I went to your Summer Camp long ago."

"Well, I can only say welcome back, Serena." Professor Oak responded gladly. "Come on in all of you, everyone is waiting for you."

We walked into the room, it was all normal, like it ever was. Laboratory equipment was scattered all around the room, papers lying on the edges of the table, machines running on the background grunting and working its job. It was one hell of a mess for what is normally a neat laboratory. You could say that Professor Oak has been busy with a lot of work.

Across the room, however, there was a door. A door that was left unopened at a slight touch, like it was purposely intended to be left open for some strange reason. I walked along the messy laboratory, carefully passing through the expensive equipment and valuable papers that were either lying on the floor or just left at the edges of the tables.

I opened the door slowly, anticipating that something, someone, or a recollection of people – since there was a lot of noise and different conversations that I could hear – is behind this door. After the door was at its full revolution, I was right upon saying that it contained a recollection of people. It was my past companions whom accompanied me during my journey in different regions and my best friends.

I smiled, raising my voice to at least grab everyone's attention. "Hey, guys! Long-time no see! It's me, Ash!"

At that moment, everyone stopped talking, stopped their conversations. Looking back at it, I think I might regret interrupting them, but that certainly caught their attention. Upon hearing what I said, all of them turned around, presumably trying to find who said something in my direction, interrupting all of their conversations. As they turned, they've revealed their faces, revealing their identity, and I identified them real fast. By the corner, I saw Misty, Tracey and Gary; by the couch area, there was May, Max and Dawn; and by the bookshelves right next to the couches, there was Iris and Cilan.

As everyone identified who I am, everyone answered back by saying "Hi, Ash!" nearly all at the same time, and then they all flocked towards me, coming into my direction. Interestingly, the room wasn't decorated or anything, but it was crowded with all of my friends.

As they all came up, greeting me first hand one by hand, normally shaking hands with the boys, as I would normally do upon seeing them after a very long time, and the girls gave me a hug, which I assume made Serena a bit jealous upon myself hearing some subtle irritated and annoyed noises going on behind me.

After meeting and greeting my previous friends, they just asked me the usual questions like "How have you been?" or "What have you done?" or "Where have you been all this time?" and obviously I had to respond to those questions with the obvious answers.

During this time, I can see Serena not really socialising with anyone, like she doesn't want to be here at this place, feeling like she was out of place. To be honest, if I was completely in a room full of strangers and new people that I haven't met yet, I would probably be reacting like her exactly the same, so I excused myself to my friends and approached Serena in a rush, like we were going to leave in moment. Grabbing her hand, I caught her attention.

I smiled. "Hey, Serena? Do you want to go and meet my friends over there?"

Serena sighed. "But, Ash, I don't know if I should… I mean, I don't know them~"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Serena." I interrupted. "You'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be here, right by your side."

Serena sighed. "Okay, then. Let's go and get this over with... Ashy."

I chuckled. "You don't have to say that here, you know."

"Well, if I'm going to meet your friends, then I should be at least like this." Serena teased, making me blush a bit as I didn't really want anyone finding out Serena has a nickname from me, remembering that Gary also used to call me that, but without the 'boy' part out of 'Ashy-boy'.

Walking towards the group of friends that were stood waiting for me at the entrance of the room, right where I left them to collect Serena. We both held out our hands into each other's reach and entwined our fingers together, interlocking them so not one of us can let go.

Out of nervousness, we could both feel our heart rates go faster than ever before; our legs are shaking, like we know that something is going to happen, like something that we both know would be embarrassed about after announcing it to them. We continued to approach them with caution, more nervous than ever before as our grip between each other's hands grew tighter.

I sighed. "Hey, guys. I've got something to say to you all before anything else."

I then held up Serena's hand and mine, pointing straight up into the ceiling, revealing that I'm holding Serena's hand.

I continued. "You see, this is Serena, and she… is my girlfriend…"

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 11 is done and this story is now updated. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Another interesting chapter indeed! What can I say, but just stick around to found out the reactions for Ash's previous companions and friends meeting his new girlfriend Serena (I know I have said this in the last chapter, but I promise you that the next chapter will contain their reactions, as I didn't realise that I wrote too much this chapter that I forgot the main plot at least :P )**

 **Also, just a shout-out to the guys on Twitter who have been giving me very positive comments about this story. I just want to thank them for the support and it truly makes my day and gives me courage to write these chapters, so thank you guys so much! :)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to apologise about how am I not writing as much as I have done. I mean it has been a while since there was an update to this story, since I did that one-shot last week. The main reason for this is that I can only work on these during the weekend, so that's why there is not much updates.**

 **Hopefully you all understand my 'laziness'... :D**

 **Hopefully you will all be satisfied with this chapter to make up my missing updates :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

I sighed. "Hey, guys. I've got something to say to you all before anything else."

I then held up Serena's hand interlocked with my hand, pointing straight up into the ceiling, revealing that I'm holding Serena's hand.

I continued. "You see, this is Serena, and she… is my girlfriend…"

At that point, everyone was silent; no one made a noise for at least a minute or so. I think that they are just speechless and stunned by the information that I have given them, which didn't surprise me since I was the last person they would have thought to at least have a girlfriend, since they all know that I am a dense and oblivious guy and all that.

Standing in front of me were all different expressions, since they were all surprised about what I have announced to them. All of them were either got their mouths wide open, still stunned, or have just got their eyes wide open, or even both at the same time. No matter, however, the main thing is that they didn't expect it, which is what Serena and I have planned, since we want to surprise them all with this information.

In all honesty though, at least they were acting more decently compared to Brock. I mean, Brock went absolutely crazy since he found out the relationship between Serena and I. He was really shocked about it, I mean really shocked. I was kind of nervous being around him at that point in time, since he was asking me a load of questions; but then again, you can't really tell if my other friends will act the same or not, I can't really tell right now.

I smiled nervously. "Guys, you all okay? You're kinda quiet and you're making me worry."

"Wait, Ash?" Gary questioned. "Did you just say you have a girlfriend?"

I smiled, more confidently this time. "Yeah, I did… why, what's wrong?"

Out of the blues, May and Dawn screamed, probably yelling out of their excitement and happiness, probably meant for me, since there was no one else to scream about. To be honest, it was an expected reaction from May and Dawn since they were both quite similar, mainly their characteristics between one another, such as their talent as well as their kindness and sweetness.

On other hand, amidst the background, I then noticed Iris having her jaw drop out of anyone else there, probably because she couldn't believe that I had a girlfriend, since she always refer to me as a 'little kid', which kind of annoyed me during my journey since it was kind of repetitive in a way, but I just have to deal with it for a change.

Out of all the sudden, Cilan and Gary then came up to me, congratulated me if you will, giving me a pat on the back to show so. They were both very appreciative and proud about me getting my new girlfriend, especially when Gary was with Serena and I when we were still younger, back here at the Kanto Region in Professor Oak's Summer Camp. I still remember the good times we had there every day, but now, I only remember the good times that Serena and I spend together; since we both remember him teasing us after he found out I helped Serena back in the forest. Though, that aside, they were still very happy for me.

Beside them was where Professor Oak and Max were standing. Not surprisingly, they both just gave Serena and I a smile, smile to reassure us and most likely to congratulate us, since they weren't really in interest unlike for example May or Dawn.

On the other side of the group was where Misty and Tracey stood. Before I left for the Kalos Region once more, they, according to them and from what I understood, was in a relationship. They were much impressed about myself getting a girlfriend and getting to a relationship, because they remembered that I was being really dense and were very oblivious when I found them two out on the couch that day. Embarrassingly now, I realised how they felt before, now that I am in a relationship, I now understood how they felt.

Serena and I blushed. Not just a small blush, but a blush that was very noticeable, even a person from the other side of the room could notice it, which Brock and Delia laughed about as they were both standing by the door into the room. I mean, Brock has already found out the information he needed and Delia already knows anyway, so they both decided to stay out of this, because they know that it will get out of hand.

"Wait a minute, you're Serena right?" Gary asked, pointing at Serena.

Serena smiled, still blushing quite subtly. "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask that?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Gary." Gary stated. "We both went to the Summer Camp held here. We used to be great friends and maybe sometimes more than friends~"

"GARY!" I yelled, nearly losing my temper on him.

"Yeah, I remembered." Serena teased, knowing that I would get jealous. "We used to have fun together… until Ash came along."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, also forming a small blush. "What are you trying to say, you two!?"

Gary smiled casually. "Come on, Ashy-boy. You know that we're both teasing you, just like old times."

Serena giggled. "Gary's right, Ash. We used to do this to you all the time in the past. By the way, you look so cute when you get angry."

"Its not funny, you know." I mumbled as Serena came to give me a comforting hug, making everything better in my world. "I suppose I could get used to that."

Everyone then laughed, whilst Serena and I blushed once more out of embarrassment, but we felt all right as we are surrounded by great people, by great friends, even Gary more surprisingly enough.

"Hey, Ash?" May spoke up with eagerness. "Can I ask how you and Serena met?"

Dawn raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Yeah, Ash. I want to know too."

I sighed. "Do you want to explain Serena or should I do it?"

Serena smiled beside me, tugging my arm closer. "You can do it for them, Ash."

Ash sighed. "All right, fine. So we both met way back in the Summer Camp that Professor Oak held long ago, so you could say that I knew Serena longer than I knew Pikachu."

May smiled. "So you could say that you and Serena have some history together?"

Serena nodded and then pouted. "Yeah, we do, but being Ash, he didn't remember me from the first time we met each other in the Kalos Region, right Ash?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that." I replied regrettably.

Dawn giggled. "You're still as dense as ever Ash."

Iris laughed. "At least you're still a little kid in some way. That's not a surprise."

Cilan smiled. "You can never change someone's personality and characteristics that easily you know."

"Ash, how did you two end up with one another?" Dawn asked, interrupting the conversations at hand.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, since our journey together, interestingly, Serena had a crush on me that whole time~"

"Which you also didn't notice, right Ash?" Serena teased.

I smiled. "And I'm very sorry for that once again, Serena."

"Who made you realise that Serena did have a crush for you?" Misty asked.

"I did!" A voice spoke behind Delia and Brock by the door.

As that person walked into the room, everyone was in shock, especially Ash and Serena whom they immediately recognised who said that.

The figure walked into the room, revealing herself to Ash and Serena as well as Ash's friends. The figure consisted of a small little girl with blonde hair wearing a white skirt and a brown shirt with a yellow pochette to keep a little Dedenne inside. Beside her stood a taller figure who wore glasses and a white jumpsuit that also had blonde hair. They came into the room filled with confidence and excitement, with one of them even giggling for a bit, teasing Ash and Serena or just finding Ash and Serena being embarrassed generally amusing to her.

"Clemont? Bonnie?" I spoke, stunned seeing my two best friends and previous travelling companions here. "What are you two doing here?"

Serena's jaw dropped. "Yeah, guys. It's a surprise to see you two here. I thought you had to stay in Lumiose City."

Clemont smiled. "Well, my dad insisted on going with you guys since it'll be the last time we'll see each other, and also Bonnie kept on persuading me to go here."

I then turned around, introducing Clemont and Bonnie. "Guys, this is Clemont and Bonnie. They are siblings from Lumiose City whom I travelled with previously."

As everyone greeted one another, mostly shaking hands or even just exchanging smiles between one another, everyone then turned their attention to Bonnie, whom they were particularly interested with, since Bonnie claimed that she had something to do with Ash and Serena getting together.

Dawn smiled. "Bonnie, how did you notice Serena's crush?"

Clemont sighed with confidence and probably regret. "Believe it or not, Bonnie, who is still quite young, has some pretty good knowledge when it comes to romance."

May jumped excitedly. "Really? Is that true, Bonnie?"

Bonnie grinned. "Yes, it is. I will know your secrets, am I right Ash and Serena?"

Serena and I froze. We have nothing to say that, but to just nod in agreement with Bonnie, since we don't know what she was going to do next. It is normally unpredictable of what Bonnie might do or what she knows, since she will embarrass you, take it from my experience.

"So, do you they _like_ holding hands together?" Gary teased, looking at Bonnie. "Or maybe something even more~"

Bonnie grinned, working with Gary. "You never know what this happy couple might do. I mean, Serena would want to practically throw herself at Ash if she wants to."

"BONNIE!" Serena and I yelled out of embarrassment, but we both knew that that wouldn't stop Bonnie.

"By the way Bonnie, Ashy-boy here wasn't like this when he was younger." Gary teased even more, embarrassingly me as well as Serena in a way. "Do you think that he changed just because of…"

Bonnie grinned. "You could say so. Also, interesting you should mention 'Ashy' as that's what Serena calls him most of the time."

"Bonnie! Stop it!" Clemont hissed, telling Bonnie off, but he knew that he can't do anything about it, since it was Bonnie after all.

Everyone laughed. I mean who can blame Bonnie, she was just a normal girl who just wants to enter other people's businesses and make a fun of it. Sometimes it can be amusing, but since she always makes a mockery out of Serena and I, then sometimes it's not that amusing, but then again it's not like you can do anything about it.

Delia walked up behind them. "Since everyone's here, should we then get this reunion underway?"

Everyone nodded.

As the party went into full swing once again, after everything was established about Ash and Serena, everyone had fun once more. Delia prepared quite hastily some snacks with the help of Brock of course, since Brock can prepare some delicious food which I truly like so very much. The drinks were already set out and everyone went spread themselves out and continued their conversations that they previously have started.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, I then noticed Tracey to be sitting by the couch by himself. I then approached him with Serena behind me, since she was also curious on what Tracey was doing but also she is still holding my hand. We then asked what was he doing, but stopped our question halfway through upon seeing what he had on his hand. It was a drawing of Serena and I.

Upon seeing the sketch that Tracey made, it consisted of Serena holding, grasping my arm, whilst I stand next to her with a blush on my face.

I smiled. "Tracey, you know that's pretty good."

"I really like it, Tracey." Serena added. "I didn't know that you have so much talent when it comes to drawing."

Tracey sighed. "Well, I do help the Professor here a lot, so I'm always surrounded by Pokémon, and what better way to pass the time by drawing them."

As Serena and I nodded in agreement, we then looked back and went back to the party that was going on and enjoyed ourselves with our friends.

I sighed. "Well Serena, at least confessing to my friends wasn't bad than I thought."

Serena smiled. "No, it isn't Ash. I mean obviously Bonnie would be teasing us and Gary would also be doing the same, but other than that, it all went smoothly."

As Serena said this, I then gave her a peck on the cheek, showing my love to her, the girl whom I fell in love with, whom I didn't notice from the start.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 12 is done and this story is now updated. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Another interesting chapter indeed! What can I say, but this chapter contained a lot of reactions from Ash's companions, since they will act differently anyways. About this topic, I would like to give a shout-out to Hawkins579 who gave the idea of Ash's friends' companions, since I was lost without his ideas, so I thank him for that.**

 **Just to say, I don't know how long this story will go, but I predict that there are at least 4 or maybe 5 chapters left, so stick around for those :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Future Plans?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Well, here we are again with another chapter for this story, so let's just get this underway, because I think you guys can't wait for what this chapter has to offer ;D**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

The party has now been going on for at least hours, maybe more, but the most important thing is that everyone in it is having fun. Mostly, everyone is just doing some catching up of what is going on between each other and themselves, since it is most likely that everyone in the room hasn't seen each other for a long time, as most likely they last seen each other since they all separated during Ash's journey.

Everyone has got their own spot in the room, where they would either be near the food and drinks on the table or just sitting on the couch. All everyone's doing is just talking to each other, and nothing else, well that's because there is nothing much else to do.

Interestingly, even their Pokémon are having fun. They were playing their own kinds of games, such as chasing one another around or just roaming around like they normally do. Only the Pokémon who were actually allowed out of their Pokéball were actually out and playing around the room. They did some catching up themselves, but they all decided that it was too boring for them, which therefore results them to playing, and you can't blame them for doing so.

It was Pikachu, Dedenne, Axew, Piplup, Azurill – which were obviously Ash's, Bonnie's, Iris', Dawn's, and Misty's. Although some of them they have only met just now, they were still playing around the room like best friends, since they were now playmates, but sometimes Axew can get a little bit nervous around Dedenne, since Bonnie's Dedenne is a Fairy type, but they still get along with each other.

Across the room was where Ash and Serena sat. They were also passing the time, but they were just avoiding everyone else and were just trying to spend with themselves for now. I don't know, but they just want to make the time they have with each other at least count, and everyone didn't really mind that, because they know the reason already behind it anyhow, so they just left them to it.

Serena sighed with content. "Well, Ashy, since we're all by ourselves here, what shall we do?"

"I don't know." Ash replied. "What can we do?"

"Well, since you're a couple…" A voice whispered behind them, startling, Ash but mostly Serena, out. "You could show us an example."

Ash and Serena then looked back at who said that, who was behind the request, the voice that whispered into their ears. They already guessed who that person was, since it was quite obvious whose voice belongs to, but also they could also guess who it belongs to from their obvious personality.

Ash and Serena turned their heads, slowly but surely, around to see who was behind them. It was Gary.

As they both saw Gary, both of them stood up, since they were kind of surprised finding Gary just whispering into their 'private' conversation that they were having, before Gary interrupted and just supposedly lets himself into it. I mean this just shows that over the years, Gary's personality hasn't changed much, it hasn't as far as Ash and Serena could tell. It was blindly obvious that Gary wouldn't have changed much anyway, since both Ash and Serena knew that nothing could change Gary's… unique personality.

Ash gazed at Gary, confused. "What do you mean by an example, Gary?"

Gary smirked. "Well, I was thinking for you two to… kiss, perhaps?"

Serena giggled. "If that's what you want, then it wouldn't be that bad, wouldn't it, Ashy?"

Ash shrugged, blushing subtly. "But, Serena, I-I~"

Serena laughed. "I see that you don't like doing that kinds of thing do you Ash?"

Gary grinned. "Come on Ash, it's not _that_ big of a deal, right? I mean you're a couple anyway… you're~"

"Gary, come on!" Ash commented, interrupting Gary from finishing what he was going to say. "I know it's funny for you, but can you just stop teasing?"

"Well, it's also quite funny for me too." Serena added.

Ash sighed. "Serena, you don't have to get involved in this."

Gary grinned, almost planning something. "So, are you two gonna do it, or what?"

Serena jumped cheerfully. "Of course we are, right Ashy?"

"Wait, what?" Ash complained. "No, we're not Serena."

Gary smirked. "Well, if you're not going to do it, then~"

At that moment, a figure came up from behind Ash, too fast for them to identify, but Gary definitely knew who it was. This figure then pushed Ash with force, pushing him in Serena's direction, and he was pushed with enough force to get up close to Serena, literally up close. The gap between them now was very small, and Ash then felt Serena's palms, warm and soft, touch his cheeks, which were warming up, blushing with a bright red colour, as Serena pulled Ash even more, and interlocking their lips.

Ash couldn't believe what he was doing right now; he was kissing Serena in front of everyone. I mean, he didn't mind at all since he loved Serena as much as she loved him back. He just closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, since he cannot really do anything back, he cannot really break it up this kiss. They were definitely enjoying the passionate and loving kiss, a kiss that will definitely last an eternity, but in reality, will only last for at least a few seconds or so.

Ash broke the kiss, but left both Ash and Serena blushing madly, but mostly Ash since he minded about kissing in front of everyone. Serena, on the other hand, was cheerful and delighted about what had just happened, of course, since Serena is the only person in the world who actually wants to kiss Ash if she could every time get a chance. All in all, at least he too enjoyed it, no loved it with all his heart, just as Serena did too.

He then looked around to see if he could spot who has pushed him from behind, almost making Ash bump into Serena with such force, which luckily just placed him very close to Serena. As Ash looked, he saw Gary once again, standing there with a huge grin, indicating to Ash that it was Gary all along, he had set this whole thing up. Beside him stood a smaller figure, it was Bonnie. Bonnie also had a huge grin on her face, showing that pushing Ash was definitely a success and outcome was the one she wanted out of it. Ash couldn't really blame any of them for doing what they did, but then again it was out of nowhere.

As this happened, this grabbed everyone's attention once again, now focusing on Ash and Serena as well as Gary and Bonnie. Everyone in the room saw the kiss of Ash and Serena, and how Gary and Bonnie has set up everything; but most important bit was them seeing the kiss happening. I mean, they didn't really expect it happening, but then again, as they saw Bonnie and Gary, they then realised that it was done on purpose.

Overall though, everyone reacted in similar ways as when Ash announced that Serena was his girlfriend. May and Dawn screamed once again, but I think even louder this time, Iris' jaw dropped even more, couldn't believe at what she was seeing, she was even seen to rubbing her eyes and pinching herself before she could believe at what she was seeing. Everyone else, they just smiled back and appreciated what they saw, seeing as though it wasn't really a big of a deal, but then again Dawn and May seem to differ.

At that moment, as everyone went back to their interrupted conversations once more, Ash and Serena saw Dawn and May coming towards their directions, most likely that they are going to ask them something personal or important in their concern, or maybe something that needs to be answered most particularly. Both Dawn and May looked like they have something interesting to say, since they were kind of giggling and laughing slightly as they came towards the young couple.

Dawn smiled. "Hey Ash, nice kiss by the way."

May giggled. "You too, Serena."

Ash and Serena blushed once again. "Thanks, guys."

Ash smiled. "Well, you can thank Gary and Bonnie over there for making us do it."

Dawn smiled. "We came here, because we want to know something."

May sighed. "Yeah… so, do you know what you're going to in the future?"

Ash and Serena stopped for a moment and thought about that question. They haven't encountered that question before, since no one has asked them about this question yet. Their future between each other as a couple, quite literally.

I mean, Ash and Serena have thought about this a couple of times, since they promised each other that they would both stay loyal with each other, that they would not let go of one another, that they will always love one another. Of course the future that lies ahead of them is still something that they both need to find. Both Ash and Serena are ready for the future that lies ahead of them, but then again, they don't know what or where they are going ahead.

Serena raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean _our future_?"

Dawn smiled. "Well, since you're in a relationship now, supposedly you two will live together, right?"

May chuckled. "Or maybe even… you know… marry one another?"

Ash and Serena froze, blushing as their cheeks went bright red as they did, which May and Dawn noticed and teased them about. The couple didn't really expect the first question and now they are presented with this. They couldn't really answer that just yet since they haven't asked themselves these kinds of questions, but then again this is something they have to discuss in the future.

May giggled. "Okay, I think that was a step too far. But then again, what are you two going to do next?"

Ash sighed. "Well, the thing is… we don't know~"

Dawn smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Hey Serena, have you ever been to any of the other regions?"

"Wait, do you mean?" Serena questioned.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, like travelling to any other region other than the Kalos Region."

Serena titled her head. "No, I haven't yet."

May smiled. "Ash, since you two is together, why don't you travel together?"

Dawn smiled. "That's a great idea. Ash, you'll revisit the regions you have visited."

"Yeah, it is a great idea Ashy." Serena added. "It'll be fun as it's just the two of us, right?"

Ash sighed and then smiled. "Well, how can I say no to that?"

Serena jumped with joy, she was ecstatic that she was going to visit other regions other than the Kanto and the Kalos Region, since she hasn't had a chance to until now. Also, it is going to be enjoyable since Ash is going to be with Serena.

Ash sighed. He couldn't really blame his girlfriend for being this excited, and he is also excited since he can spend a lot of his time with his girlfriend, a girlfriend that he will love forever and will forever be happy and delight of having.

At least now they have something to look forward to, something that they will never forget.

"Hey you two, I think you may need my conscent~" A voice spoke behind the group of friends.

"And you need it from me too." Another voice added after the other one finished speaking, mainly coming from the doorway of the room on the other side, where everyone will enter.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 13 is done and this story is now updated. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Another interesting chapter indeed! What can I say, but this chapter contained a lot of reactions from Ash's companions, since they will act differently anyways. About this topic, I would like to give a shout-out to Hawkins579 who gave the idea of Ash's friends' companions, since I was lost without his ideas, so I thank him for that.**

 **Just to say, I think the next chapter will involve some sort of time skip into the future, give or take a few years, or maybe in the chapter after the next, I don't know. We'll just have to see how everything will turn out I guess...**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: What's Next for Us?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **Before I start this chapter off, I just wanted to apologise about how late I have this upload, since yesterday was Easter Sunday for me and we had a lot of families and friends around, so that's why I couldn't get this chapter up, but hey now it is here! :D**

 **Anyway, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"Hey you two, I think you may need my consent~" A voice spoke behind the group of friends.

"And you need it from me too." Another voice added after the other one finished speaking, mainly coming from the doorway of the room on the other side, where everyone will enter.

The group of friends then stopped talking to one another, curious as to whom might have said those words since those voices did came out of nowhere, unexpectedly interrupting their own conversations. Ash and Serena in particular were startled as the voices spoke, mostly because they somewhat recognised both of those voices, but most of all, those voices came from behind their backs.

Slowly but surely, Ash and Serena turned around, looking to see who might have said those words. They have an idea on their minds of whom might it be, since they did recognise the voices, but in order to confirm their suspicions, they then need to see who it was for themselves, they were very curious of whom it was.

As they turned around, they then saw two woman standing in front of them, standing there with a wonderful radiant smile, like nothing has happened and that they were both glad to be there at that moment. They were just both smiling at Ash and Serena, smiling because they both know that their child is happy on where they are at right now, they are both happy to be together like that.

It was Delia, who was at the party already… and Grace.

Ash and Serena, as well as May and Dawn with them, were in shock and were surprised. They didn't expect to be seeing Delia, well coming up behind them, and Grace, since Grace was still in the Kalos Region, but that was not true according to their own eyes. They didn't really expect Grace to be coming too, just like Clemont and Bonnie did, but there has to be some sort of explanation of why Grace is here and is standing next to Delia.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Serena spoke in turn of shock. "I thought you were still at home."

Grace laughed quietly, trying not to grab everyone's attention. "Well, I'm here, so I can't be home, Serena."

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "So, what brings you to the Kanto Region then?"

Delia smiled. "Well, you see, Grace and I had this agreement before we all left Vaniville Town, so~"

"What was this agreement, mom?" Serena interrupted, confused as to what's going on.

Grace smiled. "Before you all left, I asked Delia if I could come to the Kanto Region, since I wanted to visit this region once more, as it has been a while since I have. I mean the last time I have been to this region is when you were still quite young, Serena."

"Because I then was coming to this region," Grace continued. "I then was invited by Delia to come here, since it does make sense, as I am here anyway, and I thought that I wanted to visit once again where you two met when you were both younger."

Ash and Serena nodded, understanding Grace's perspective of the matter. They didn't really understand the reason why Grace has come to the Kanto Region, but as Grace now explained it to them; they now understand why she was then here.

Thinking about it, the main purpose Serena was also here was because she wanted to visit the Kanto Region again too, and then hopefully travel with Ash around the region as well as other regions nearby, which is what they have decided on doing with May and Dawn's idea in place. Obviously they were both looking forward to travelling together, especially since they were now a couple, but then again they still need their parent's consent for the journey to be undertaken.

Serena sighed. "So, mom, could I then go and travel with Ash?"

Ash sighed. "And could I then travel with Serena, mom?"

"No, I won't allow you." Delia and Grace replied simultaneously.

Ash and Serena then froze. They didn't expect this answer since it was positive that both their mothers supported, fully supported, them travelling with one another. I mean, they have already travelled with one another in the past, accompanied by Clemont and Bonnie, but then again they were still confused as to why Delia and Grace denied them from travelling with one another.

At that moment, Delia and Grace laughed for a bit, which confused Ash and Serena even more, since this was also unexpected, but then something came to Ash and Serena's minds that then, they both now fully realised what was actually going on, what was actually happening that they were not seeing. It seems as though Delia and Grace were just joking the whole time.

Ash stopped for a minute. "Wait, are you two just teasing us?"

Delia giggled. "Maybe…"

Serena shrugged. "Oh come on, mom. Why are you teasing both of us?"

Grace grinned. "Yeah, we were both teasing you two. It was kinda hilarious seeing you guys like that."

"So, wait, does that mean~" Ash commented.

Delia and Grace nodded, approving of Ash and Serena's request. To be honest, they didn't really expect them actually teasing them like that, well at least it's not as bad as what Bonnie and Gary did a few moments ago where they made Ash and Serena kiss each other, it just shows that no one could beat Bonnie at teasing, since she was always the one who starts it all.

Ash and Serena valued their mother's response that they have given to them. At least now, they have consent to go on another journey, a journey where the group will only be the two of them together and no one else, a journey where they will enjoy every moment of since they are together, a journey that they will always remember.

Delia and Grace smiled. Again, they are happy for Ash and Serena, at least they have now got what they wanted, what they are after for all this time, they have got each other to travel with. They know that letting go off their child once again for a journey would be difficult for them to do, but then again, they are now used to it since they knew that Ash and Serena would likely be together, travelling like this all the time, but at least they have some comfort in them, since they knew that Ash and Serena will never leave each other and that they will always be together.

Serena hugged her mother. "Oh, thank you mom. Thank you for allowing Ash and I to travel together!"

Ash smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to thank you two, since you're allowing us to travel again."

Delia smiled back. "Come on you two, you know we're you're mothers and you both know that mothers knows how to make their child happy."

Ash and Serena nodded simultaneously. "Yup!"

Ash and Serena then turned around, noticing that May and Dawn were still standing there behind them, but they didn't mind that one bit. Ash and Serena saw May and Dawn happily smiling, most likely they are happy for Ash and Serena as they were then allowed to travel with one another in this journey that they will have as a couple, and not just as friends, which Ash badly failed to notice when they were on their last journey accompanied by Clemont and Bonnie, but then again Serena forgave him anyways.

After that ordeal, everyone went back to enjoying the party once again. I mean, they have already had a lot of time with this party, but it seems that everyone's still at it, everyone is still enjoying themselves. To be honest, the whole purpose of this party, well a surprise party, was for welcoming back Ash with Serena. This whole event was planned by Delia with the help of a few other people, since they just wanted to welcome back Ash, so that's why Ash's old travelling companions also came to visit.

 **(Later that night in Ash's room)**

Ash stared up into the sky, looking up into the stars, most likely thinking about something that has been bothering him beforehand. He thought about how the party underwent, since he had a joyous time whilst he was there. He was ecstatic to see his old companions once again, since it was been a long time since he was seen anyone of them, because he kept on going to different journeys. He has missed all of them very much so, but mostly he missed Brock, since he is the most frequent companion he has been with until he then decided to stop travelling and start studying as a Pokémon doctor. He will always remember the memories he had with his previous friends, and now he is going to make memories with his current friend, to be more specific his current girlfriend, Serena.

He then thought about how his upcoming journey will undergo, what will happen during it. He was wondering how his journey will go as he is with Serena now. He is remembering that as they are now a couple, they are going to spend more time with each other, they are going to care more about each other and so on, which is what he was thinking of what's going to occur during this journey.

Ash glanced back for a second and quickly scanned around his room. There was a lot of clatter all around his room, mostly his old things that he isn't using anymore. He then saw Pikachu lying near to the door sleeping soundly, looking as if no one is going to bother him from his deep slumber.

He looked around once more, now seeing the bed, where Serena was sleeping soundly too, just like Pikachu is now. He doesn't know why, but he finds looking at Serena sleep quite satisfying, how he just loves to see Serena sleeping, which was the opposite back when they were still on their journey with Clemont and Bonnie accompanying them. He remembered Serena telling him once that when he was out and awake from his tent, she told him that she was looking at him out of attraction, which cannot be blamed at all, since she literally had a massive crush on Ash at the time.

Ash stood up from where he was sitting by the window and started to walk along his whole room towards his bed. He then sat on his side of the bed, cautious to not wake Serena up, and stayed there for a minute or two. He thought about the big day that both of them will involve, since tomorrow will be the official start to their journey together, the journey as they are a couple.

Ash stroked Serena's hair; he brushed his fingers on her short honey-coloured hair, looking at her the whole time, seeming as though he was happy where he was at and what is currently happening. He is sure that even though if she was awake anyway, she wouldn't mind him stroking her hair, she actually kind of liked Ash doing it to be honest.

Ash smiled, now stopped stroking Serena's hair and just watched her sleep. "Serena, I hope that we could stay together, I just hope we can stay together as couple forever. I mean, we are going on another journey, but the main difference is that it's only just the two of us."

"I don't know what's going to happen then or what's going to happen from now on, but what I currently know is that we will always be together, always." Ash finished.

Serena then smiled. "I know Ashy, I know. We will always care about each other and stay with each other, and it's because… I love you."

Ash nodded. "Well, I love you too, Serena."

With that, Ash then decides that he too would sleep as well, since as he said they had a big day tomorrow. He lied there on his bed, flat on his back, and closed his eyes. As he closed his eyes, he then felt Serena's arm hurdling over and placing itself on Ash's chest, and then he felt Serena shuffling towards Ash, closing the gap between them, seeming as though she is getting into, in her mind, a comfortable position. Then, he heard Serena already asleep once again, and as he looked at her one final time; he gently placed his head beside Serena's and wrapped his arm around her body as he too finally slept beside her.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 14 is done and this story is now updated. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Another interesting chapter indeed! Hopefully you all liked what I did for this chapter, since I felt that it was a mess on some places, but oh well... I think that I could improve on some parts, but hopefully to make it up in the end, I then added the Ash and Serena moment, so hopefully you're all satisfied with that! :D**

 **Just to say, it is definite that** **the next chapter will involve some sort of time skip into the future, give or take a few years; therefore this means that My Little Pikachu is going to end soon... :'(**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15: What are you planning, Ash?

**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So, this chapter has been time skipped give or take a few years, I'd say three to four years, and Ash and Serena's ages are then 19. Please remember that, so that the things that are on this chapter as well as the next one makes sense, not like it doesn't make sense anyway... :P**

 **Anyway, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Ash and Serena walked down the path, the path that is heading into Ash's hometown once more, Pallet Town. This is their last walk now, since they have both finally reached the end of their journeys across different regions, well regions that Ash has already visited in conjunction to the regions that Serena insisted on them going to, since she wanted to explore more regions as Kalos and Kanto were the only regions that she has been to.

They have both been away for quite some time, I mean a really long time, probably about three to four years, that's basically how long they have been travelling together to visit these regions that Serena is persistent on visiting. Over time, they were not really noticeable differences of their growth, you can't really tell the difference if you compared their younger self to their older selves, but what you could tell the difference on is that they both have at least matured in some places.

Over the course of their journey, Ash and Serena have visited again, well only Ash visited once again, the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Unova Region. It was all good that Ash has gone once again and travelled to these regions once more, it's good that Ash has gone into another journey of the whole region, but now it is different. His aim was not to compete in that region's league and collect gym badges, he was there for Serena, accompanying her along the journey that she wanted to go on, which is what he did.

Even though Ash has got a lot of fond memories with these places, travelling mostly with his previous companions that are his friends, it still was a different feeling, a different vibe, whilst travelling especially with Serena of course. They both had really great memories whilst travelling on their journey, but sometimes also bad memories occur, like the one time when they both got into a heated argument, which was kind of unusual for Ash and Serena to be in a situation like that, since it was normally Ash and Iris who get into an argument, but then again sometimes these kind of things happen, since some days you can just be stubborn.

Along their journey across the regions, they have caught new Pokémon, but it was only Serena who actually caught new Pokémon and not Ash, since he's already got a lot of Pokémon in Professor Oak's Lab, but also he doesn't necessarily need new Pokémon anyway. Serena on the other hand has caught new Pokémon, and obviously she chose it according to their personality and how they can be good during Pokémon Showcases, since she hasn't given up on that dream just yet and is still pursuing it, just like Ash is pursuing to become a Pokémon Master. Interestingly enough though, the only Pokémon that Serena has caught was a Pikachu, but a female Pikachu, which is what she adored on having as it too liked to stay on Serena's shoulder, just like Ash's Pikachu likes staying on his, which fits both of them well.

Serena sighed. "Ash, I don't want our journey to end now."

Ash smiled. "Why not, Serena?"

Serena giggled a bit. "How can you still be that dense, Ash?"

Ash scratched his head with confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ash looked at Serena for a minute, trying to think of why she was kind of upset that their journey would end now, how she doesn't want it to end as a matter of fact. Obviously knowing Ash and have been travelling with him for the past years, Serena has come to terms that Ash can be this dense and oblivious sometimes, how stuff can just fly past over his head and then not get it until everyone has gotten over it, but Serena thinks sometimes that he just does it on purpose and that he's just pretending to make a mockery out of Serena, which she has kind of noticed during their journey together.

Serena laughed a bit. "You know, Clemont's right about what he said before."

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Serena sighed. "Well, he said you can never change one's personality, and he's right about that. You're still as dense as ever."

"Wait, b-but~" Ash tried to reply.

Serena moved closer to Ash, wrapping both her arms around his left arm. "But, I still love you, Ashy. I wish you don't change."

Ash smiled, looking at his girlfriend with contentment. He understood now what she meant, what she was saying this whole time. He accepted what Serena has said about him, how he is dense, but he couldn't help being dense, and as he knows that Serena actually likes him being oblivious to anything, he then doesn't mind acting like he is now, as of course you cannot change a person's personality.

Ash and Serena continued on now towards Ash's home. Looking around, they noticed that Pallet Town hasn't changed one bit since they have left for their journey into other regions. To be fair, it wouldn't have changed anyway, since Pallet Town is a very quiet town with only a few residents that live here, and then in the distance, you can then see Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Lab up on the hill, where it has always been.

Finally arriving on wherever they needed to go, they finally saw someone familiar, which is , one of Delia's Pokémon obviously doing house chores. Ash was very fond of , since Ash grew up with by his side, and therefore they both have a great bond with each other.

As spotted Ash and Serena walking towards their home, he then signalled Delia, who was most likely in the kitchen cooking in preparation of Ash and Serena's arrival that Ash and Serena were here. I mean, is very loyal and a trustworthy Pokémon nonetheless, but then again sometimes it can play tricks on them just for fun.

Ash and Serena entered the house, and greeted especially by Delia. She was obviously excited to see Ash and Serena home again, she was very glad to see them both getting here safely and that their journey was a success, but then again, she also liked to tease them of what they have been up to, since Bonnie kind of left an influence on Delia with her own cheeky ways to annoy as well as just plain tease Ash and Serena. To be honest, Ash and Serena really didn't mind and the main result for her teasing is just making them blush quite madly, which Delia really found quite amusing, seeing Ash and Serena are embarrassed about the situation.

Delia smiled. "Hi, honey! How was your journey with Serena?"

"It was great!" Ash replied gladly, upon hearing his stomach grumble. "Now, have you got lunch ready yet mom?"

Delia giggled. "I see you're still the same Ash as you were once you left. Don't worry lunch will be ready soon, okay?"

Delia then turned to Serena. "How did you find travelling with Ash, Serena?"

Serena smiled. "It was amazing! Having to spend time with Ash will last a lifetime!"

Delia smiled. "Well, it looks like you have taken care of Ash, am I right?"

Serena blushed subtly. "You can say that again."

"Why don't you two head upstairs and put your stuff away whilst I get the lunch ready?" Delia suggested.

Ash and Serena then nodded as a response before heading upstairs into Ash's room.

Ash's room, much to a surprise to Ash and Serena, hasn't changed one bit. They were both surprised that they have kept the room tidy and pristine whilst they were both gone. I mean, Ash's room was basically at the same state as it was when Ash and Serena left all those years ago, which begs to differ the effort that Delia has put into cleaning this place, which Ash and Serena definitely appreciated.

Ash and Serena then focused on tidying their stuff that they have brought on their journey. I mean, they were only wearing the same outfits as they did in Kalos and also they have only brought the same things that they did before, like their sleeping bag, their Pokéballs and so on. Since they were travelling a lot, they didn't expect to bring a lot of stuff anyway with them, but there was one thing that Ash bought during their journey which was unexpected, which he has kept a secret from Serena as well as anyone else, even Pikachu for that matter.

During their journey however, Serena has noticed Ash has this 'thing' that he is trying to keep away from him, but she just couldn't quite make out what it is, since Ash is actually trying to hide it from her, which Serena finds quite bizarre, since Ash is not normally this self-conscious about his stuff and how he tries to hide it from everyone, so Serena just respects that, but she's still curious as to what it is.

Serena sighed. "Ash, can you care to tell me what you're keeping during our journey, since we have visited Castelia City?"

Ash shrugged. "W-What do y-you mean, Serena?"

Serena titled her head. "Why are you so nervous now? Can't you tell me what it is you're hiding?"

Ash sighed. "No, sorry Serena; but this is for a special someone, okay?"

"Oh, really? Well, who might it be I wonder?" Serena teased, guessing that this thing that Ash has is something for her.

Ash sighed once more. "I-It's a s-surprise for someone~"

"Is that someone me?" Serena interrupted, being all suspicious on Ash.

"Serena, can you just not~" Ash replied back.

"Okay, okay. I won't bother you anymore." Serena interrupted once more.

As their conversation then ended, Serena finished tidying up her own stuff and left the room, leaving Ash alone whilst he too was 'tidying', but in fact he was actually having a look at the 'thing' that he has, the 'thing' for that special someone. He literally didn't want anyone to see what it is, because he thinks that it is a bit embarrassing for him and then people might then use this as an advantage to tease him, that's why he kept it as a secret only to himself.

Ash glanced around his room once more, making sure that no one is there with him or anywhere near him before he takes another look at this 'thing' he has right in front of him. He was really conscious about himself as well as his surroundings at this point, like he doesn't want anything to spoil the 'surprise' that he is going to give to that 'someone'.

Out of nowhere, the yellow mouse Pokémon then leaped onto Ash's shoulder, surprising his trainer, making Ash jumped a bit and then making Ash throw the 'thing' that he was clutching on his hands, that then was landed on the floor in front of him, letting Pikachu to see what it was, making Pikachu even more suspicious of what it was.

"Pika-pika?" _"What's that, Ash?"_ Pikachu questioned, but Ash on the other hand gave no answer back at Pikachu.

Ash just kept silent for a minute, trying not to give any information to his favourite and trustworthy partner, even though Pikachu is still insisting to know.

Pikachu sighed. "Pika-pikachu?" _"Why can't you tell me what it is, Ash?"_

Ash groaned. "Pikachu, it's a secret that I have been keeping, even from you. I'm only going to tell you that I'm going to do something that I cannot then turn my back upon. You'll see, okay buddy?"

Pikachu nodded, understanding Ash's request of him not asking what it was again.

Ash on the other hand grabbed hold of the 'thing' once more and opened it, checking if what is inside was still there and was safe. He then stood up from the spot he was on as he closed the lid of this small black box, which contains something valuable, more valuable than his gym badges as a matter of fact.

Ash sighed and whispered to himself. "Well, there's no turning back now." as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder once again, ready to exit the room.

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! That's Chapter 15 is done and this story is now updated. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! :)**

 **Another interesting chapter indeed! What is Ash planning? What is he going to do when he goes down those steps? Who knows, but why don't you all stick around to find out ;D**

 **Just to say, it is definite that** **the next chapter will be the last chapter of this whole story, but don't all be sad, as I plan to do a sequel to this story... you'll see... and also, I'm going to then get started finally on Pokemon High School, so I hope you guys stick around to that :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16: To Good to be True?

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Just to say, this chapter is the last chapter of My Little Pikachu, which I regret on saying, so I hope you enjoy this last chapter :'(**

 **Let's not get into any detail about this and let's get into reading...**

* * *

Ash walked out of the room and headed down the stairs as he was on his way to the dining room, where supposedly Delia and Serena were waiting for him as they were about to have lunch. Inside, he is really nervous, I mean properly nervous. He didn't know how or why, but what he does know is that he is going to do something that most likely no one expects him on doing and probably regret if he then receives a wrong and opposite response; but he couldn't speculate now, since it wasn't even time for him to do so just yet, so he has still got time, but he should in theory remain calm about this.

As he walked down the stairs, he started to play around with the black box he has on his pocket. He started to juggle it around inside his pocket, which he should really do, since it holds a valuable item that is mainly meant for Serena and not for him, but no one, even Pikachu nor Serena, knows anything about it. The black box was not huge, but was still large enough to hold a specific item, a very valuable and fragile item nonetheless, which is what Ash is definitely worried about, but he just kept calm throughout.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, he then spotted Delia and Serena talking with one another, most likely about how their journey went, what happened and that kind of things, which Ash sometimes finds boring, but who can he blame? He also noticed that they were in the dining room, sitting in front of the food prepared, but Delia didn't have anything to eat, so maybe it's because she is going to go somewhere or that she is going to rush out ahead of time, even before Ash is going to do his 'thing'.

Walking towards them, he then spotted Serena wearing the Pikachu onesie once again, noticing the colour scheme of yellow with the red Pikachu ears, the bright yellow tail and the kind of brown stripes on the back near where the tail was, so this can only mean one thing for Ash and he is actually planning on letting Serena wear it anyway, since it is kind of part of his plan in mind.

Ash approached Serena and Delia. "Hey, guys! So, what's for lunch?"

Delia smiled. "Well, I've made you some dumplings accompanied with soup. Is that all right for you, Ash?"

Ash laughed. "All right? If its food, then everything's all right for me."

Serena giggled. "I guess you'll never change, will you Ash?"

Ash smiled. "No, not really."

Serena sighed. "I though correct."

They all tucked into their food that has been laid out on the table. Serena and Delia were supposedly just talking about some stuff, most likely about how their journey had been and so on, whilst they waited for Ash to come down, which kind of makes sense, since not everyone as Serena correctly said is like Ash, but then again, you never know who might have been influenced by Ash if ever they have been influenced, since you can then get an influence from him if you have ever travelled with him in some sense.

Delia smiled. "So, Ash and Serena? What are you both planning to do next? Have you both got something in mind?"

"No, not just yet mom." Ash replied. "We still haven't decided what to do next."

"Yeah, since we've visited all of the regions around here, there's really no point on going anywhere I guess." Serena added.

"But I bet you though there are still some regions out there that we don't know about." Ash mentioned.

Serena nodded. "For sure!"

Ash smiled. "So we'll go there then, if we ever get to know where they are."

Delia stood up, grabbing her plate and tidying her things. "I'm sorry you two, but I believe that I need to rush out. Ash, could you take care of the house whilst I'm gone?"

Ash nodded. "I will!"

Delia smiled. "Thank you, honey."

Both Ash and Serena continued to eat their food as Delia went straight into the kitchen. Ash and Serena believed the reason for Delia's unexpected disappearance, but she actually was going out just so that Ash can get a little privacy whilst he was going to do his 'thing', since she probably noticed what was in Ash's bag when he got into the house, since it was kind of noticeable that Ash was carrying something that was especially valuable to him, and Delia respects that.

As Delia left the house with , Ash and Serena were the only ones left in the house, well excluding their Pokémon. I mean, they have got nothing to do other than to just tidy their dishes up, which Serena has done, since Ash insisted for Serena to do them, which made her quite annoyed with him, but obviously that didn't last long, since Serena couldn't be agree to Ash anyways.

After that ordeal, they literally have nothing to do, and they couldn't really think of anything to do. Ash has come up with an idea to have a friendly battle against one another with their Pokémon, but obviously Serena turned that idea down, since she hasn't really got any experience on battling, and also Ash would take the match too seriously. On the other hand, Serena suggested on putting on some performances, but now Ash turned the idea down, since he can't really do performances, even though he had participated in some Pokémon Contests in the past.

Ash groaned. "Serena, what shall we do?"

Serena sighed. "I actually don't know."

Ash sighed. "The reason for this is because we're always in a journey, and when we're in a journey, we've got something to do."

Serena nodded. "I suppose you're right about that one."

Ash sighed. "Should we just check what's on tv, maybe?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The couple made their way onto where the living room was and then sat in the couch. I mean, they were actually quite bored and have literally got nothing better to do other than to watch tv, but who can blame them, since watching tv would definitely pass the time when Delia is gone.

Glancing outside, it was a lovely and calm weather with the sun out, but Ash and Serena agreed to just stay indoors and avoid going outside just because they haven't really got anything to do there.

Ash turned on the tv and started to switch channels, trying to find the right channel, which they could both enjoy as they both pass the time. I mean, Ash has already switched into one channel which has an Elite Four battle against the Hoenn Champion, but Serena denied it; but Serena switched into a channel which has the Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase on, but obviously Ash denied it, which didn't really surprise Serena in a way.

Serena then spotted Ash playing something in his pocket, most likely the black box that he currently has in his possession, which doesn't really surprise Serena, but does make her a little but suspicious in a way, since, according to Ash, is meant for a special someone, so therefore it shouldn't be a surprise if Serena is sort of curious about this 'someone' or this 'object' in a black box; but at this moment, Serena just didn't focus about the box an just completely ignores it for the time being.

Serena winked at him with a grin. "Ashy, why don't you call out a move?"

Ash shrugged. "What for? Aren't we going to watch tv anymore?"

Serena smiled. "No, not really. Since there's nothing to watch, why don't you give me a command?"

Ash giggled. "But first, what's your ability?"

Serena sniggered. "My ability is Cute Charm, and I'm guessing yours is Obliviousness."

"Hey!" Ash complained.

Serena laughed. "Come on Ash, you know that I was just teasing you, right?"

Ash smiled. "I suppose so…"

"Come on Ash, give me a move." Serena added.

Ash smiled. "All right then, use Charm!"

Serena then came along closer to Ash and then whispered, "Someday Ashy, I will be your wife..."

Ash shrugged. "O-Okay, well that was unexpected in my perspective."

Ash paused for a moment, since what Serena said was kind of true. He is planning in his head how he will use this to his advantage, since Serena kind of said it now, since he was literally planning to see how Serena will be his wife, which really made him think that the black box was there in his pocket, since he was going to do it.

Serena giggled. "Call out another move!"

Ash stuttered. "O-Okay, use Nuzzle."

At that moment, Serena approached Ash, closing the gap even more between them. I mean, the gap between them was already quite close, since the last 'attack' had something to do with the whole scenario, but Serena closed the gap even more. Serena lunged towards Ash whilst giving out a 'Pikachu!' cry, which Ash found cute and quite amusing, and then they both ended up with a cuddle with one another.

"Oh, now I'm paralysed!" Ash complained in a jokingly way.

Serena laughed. "Come on my Pikapi, give me another attack."

Ash paused for a moment, because this is it, this is the time he is going to do it. I mean, he was kind of thinking on his head when he was going to do it, but now, he has found a chance for him to do so, as he thinks that this is the perfect time to do so, since Serena, you could say, is a bit distracted in some sort of sense.

Ash was nervous as a result. He could feel his legs, his hands shaking because of nervousness. He was just really nervous to do this, but he knew that he had to do it at some point in the time that Delia is gone, but he thought that now is the appropriate time to do so.

Ash shrugged, filled with nervousness. "Now, it's time for me to use Counter!"

Serena was confused for a moment, asking herself about why Ash is using a move; but then she noticed that Ash was actually standing out from his seat, noticed that he has brought out the black box that she noticed he was keeping in his pocket the whole time, and then watched him as he got onto he knees in a kneeling position. Serena, who was almost in tears, just watched what she was witnessing in her own eyes and just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash is proposing to her.

Ash, who is currently kneeling, opened the black box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring, not an expensive or fancy accessory, but the one jewellery that Serena would love to have for her proposal ring, which she told Ash long ago, which is why he has it now in his hands.

Ash smiled. "Serena, I'm really nervous about doing this, but I'm going to do it anyway. Serena, you are the love of my life, the only one whom I care about the most. To the world, you might just be one person; but to one person, you might just be the world. I love you with all my heart, so Serena… will you marry me?"

Serena sat on the couch in shock. I mean, she didn't really expect this and was now filled with tears, with tears that were literally pouring down her eyes. She was very much surprised and couldn't get over what was actually happening right now, she even pinched herself a few times just to check if this was actually real and it was, so she just needed to give Ash just one answer and everything will be over.

"YES!" Serena replied, as she lunged onto Ash, making them both end up on the floor.

As they both got up again, Ash then put the ring onto Serena's ring finger and then the couple closed the gap between their lips until they both made contact with one another, and then gave themselves a kiss, a passionate kiss that they will definitely remember and will mark the day that they are engaged with one another. They will definitely remember this day, since this day is the happiest days that they have both encountered in their lives, their lives that they are going to spend with each other forever more.

Ash then broke the kiss, looking at Serena, who had tears pouring down her eyes still. "I love you, Serena. I love you, my little Pikachu."

Serena smiled, wiping some of her tears away. "Well, I love you too, Ashy."

Suddenly, there was a large knock on the door, and therefore Ash and Serena stood up to have a look at who knocked on the door. They both made their way to the door, but both wondered at who could it be, since they weren't really expecting anyone to turn up, since Delia was still away until the evening and no one else has called up and said that they were visiting, so this was kind of unexpected.

Ash stopped for a moment before opening the door, since he doesn't know who could be on the other side of the door. As he then grabbed the door handle, he swung the door wide open, revealing who was on the other side, but then…

"Meowstic, use Flash!" A voice spoke, as a blinding light flashed towards Ash and Serena.

At that point, Serena was then taken, grabbed by a mysterious figure, which is most likely the one who commanded the attack, but Ash could identify who it was. As the blinding light disappeared, Ash immediately ran outside of the house to check if Serena or that mysterious figure was still around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." The voice spoke before disappearing into the shadows, taking Serena with it.

"SERENA!" Ash exclaimed at the top of his lungs, but it looked like Serena was gone. She was taken.

* * *

 **And there you have it, guys! My Little Pikachu has now come into a close! :D**

 **Hopefully you all have enjoyed this story, since this story has finally reached 10,000 views in total, so I would like to thank you all for the support that you have all given me throughout this story, so I thank you all again! :D**

 **Since this story is drawn into a close, I can say that Pokemon High School will be starting from next week! So hopefully you guys out here are going to enjoy that, so make sure you guys stick around; but remember I also have Unexpected Unity running too, so look out for that too :D**

 **Anyways, you may be asking about the cliff hanger there and the only thing I'm going to say is that there will be a sequel to this and I have planned on writing it, but this is after I have written my other stories, so it might be a while until that comes out... ;D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next story I will write! :D  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter at jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
